


Omen of the Flames

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: Jungle Farm Beach Island Gorge [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Full of OCs don't mind me, I don't know when to make new stories apparently XD, Made up clans, Miscommunication, More tags to add later i guess, Multi, Omens, Sort of at least, they are warrior cats, what else are you expecting from this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: The blazing river will lead away from the clan.Deep in Farm Clan, the clan is torn between the loyalties to two sides of the clan. When Firekit is made into Firepaw she will learn what it means to be in a clan and where her loyalties lie - to her family, her mentor or beyond the borders of clan territory.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> You can find some of the designs (eventually all of them) on my DeviantArt account (because I haven't had time to upload them elsewhere) (just look up their names in the search bar)  
https://www.deviantart.com/destinyforestwarrior/

** FARMCLAN: **

Leader: Cedarstar – Female  
Apprentice: Martinpaw – Male

Deputy: Rainbark – Male  
Apprentice: Amberpaw – Female

Medicine Cat: Pondheart – Female

Warriors:  
Iceseed – Female  
Goldenskip – Female  
Apprentice: Firepaw – Female   
Sandwing – Male  
Lakeshadow – Male  
Apprentice: Stormpaw – Male  
Cherryheart – Female  
Eaglefeather – Male  
Emberheart – Female  
Eelpelt – Male  
Echopool – Female  
Apprentice: Sparkpaw – Female  
Adderspirit – Male  
Flowerwhisker – Female  
Missingleaf – Male  
Snakejaw – Male  
Apprentice: Daypaw – Female  
Badgerclaw – Male  
Conedapple – Male  
Silvercreek – Female  
Patchfrost – Male  
Rubyheart – Female

Queens:  
Dandelionfur – Mate: Badgerclaw  
Kits: Icekit (Male). Frostkit (Female). Waterkit (Male). Pondkit (Female).

** BEACHCLAN: **

Leader: Beachstar – Male  
Apprentice: Gullpaw – Male

Deputy: Fishleap – Female

Medicine Cat: Applenight – Male  
Poppyleaf – Female

Warriors:  
Icepatch – Female  
Stonegaze – Male  
Dappledflight – Female  
Spiderthorn – Male  
Apprentice: Ravenpaw – Male  
Daisyleap – Female  
Tigerfur – Male  
Bluebelleyes – Female  
Apprentice: Ripplepaw – Male  
Flutteringwind – Female  
Barleybreeze – Male  
Apprentice: Thunderpaw – Male  
Stormheart – Male  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw – Female  
Goldenheart – Female  
Lilypetal – Female

Queens:  
Cadena – Mate: Adderstrike (deceased)  
Kits: Smokekit (Female). Vinekit (Female).

** JUNGLECLAN: **

Leader: Junglestar – Female

Deputy: Leopardheart – Male

Medicine Cat: Ferndream – Female  
Apprentice: Petalpaw – Female

Warriors:  
Goldenash – Female  
Squirrelclaw – Male  
Apprentice: Pearpaw – Male  
Firespring – Female  
Appleflower – Female  
Spiritwing – Female  
Sharkscar – Male  
Blueheart – Male  
Apprentice: Redpaw – Male  
Cloudfur – Female  
Apprentice: Dustpaw – Female  
Strikeclaw – Male  
Apprentice: Silverpaw – Female  
Rosewind – Female  
Eaglefur – Male  
Flameclaw – Male  
Gingerwind – Female  
Apprentice: Gravelpaw – Male

Queens:  
Jackdawflight – Mate: Blueheart  
Kits: Whisperkit – Female. Crowkit – Male.  
Chloe – Mate: Strikeclaw  
Leaffur – Mate: Appleflower  
Kits: Robinkit – Female. Emberkit – Female.

Elders:  
Shadowfur – Male  
Dawntail – Female

** GORGECLAN: **

Leader: Gorgestar – Male  
Apprentice: Tawnypaw – Female

Deputy: Ryebush – Male  
Apprentice: Cherrypaw – Female

Medicine Cat: Snowstripe – Male

Warriors:  
Brackenheart – Male  
Tigerwing – Male  
Apprentice: Lionpaw – Male  
Ashenwhisper – Female  
Ryebush – Male  
Spottedheart – Female  
Pineclaw – Male  
Apprentice: Hazelpaw – Female  
Stormflight – Male  
Gorsefur – Male  
Puddlefern – Female  
Chilledheart – Male

Queens:  
Flashsnow – Mate: Pineclaw  
Kits: Gorsekit – Male. Smokekit – Female. Stonekit – Male.  
Adopted Kits: Squirrelkit – Female. Breezekit – Male.

** ISLANDCLAN: **

Leader: Islandstar – Female

Deputy: Rabbitpounce – Male

Medicine Cat: Ivyheart – Female  
Leafpelt – Female

Warriors:  
Heatherbreeze – Female  
Apprentice: Maplepaw – Female  
Sagebranch – Male  
America – Female  
Dewbreeze – Female  
Waterstone – Female  
Condorflight – Male  
Apprentice: Fernpaw – Female  
Skyheart – Male  
Yewpelt – Male  
Rosepool – Female  
Fishwing – Male  
Apprentice: Featherpaw – Female  
Puddleleap – Female  
Thrushtail – Male

Queens:  
Foxsong – Mate: Waterstone  
Kits: Ashkit – Female. Jaguarkit – Male. Otterkit – Male.  
Sandwish – Mate: ???  
Kits: Mousekit – Female. Foxkit – Male.


	2. Golden Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firekit frowned to herself but she didn’t say anything else, just turning her head to face the warrior whose back was to them.
> 
> Her gaze hardened and huffed. “Well, she could be nicer.”
> 
> “So could you. It won’t kill ya.” Sparkkit teased.
> 
> “What if it does?” Firekit asked instead.
> 
> “That isn’t how it works, Firekit.” Emberheart huffed out a laugh.

The warm sun casted a beautiful glow over the farm shed where Farm Clan resided in with their clan’s camp. The clan was slowly stirring as Goldenskip let out a yawn as she felt fatigue creeping up on her.

She flicked her ear as she heard padding of paw steps and turned her head to see Rainbark leaving his den and turning to Cedarstar. They talked to each other quietly and Goldenskip turned away, not wanting to overhear the conversation.

“Goldenskip.” The she-cat jumped slightly as Rainbark reached her. He chuckled lightly as she scowled at him. “Sorry. About that.”

Goldenskip muttered to herself and turned away from him with a huff.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” Rainbark growled quietly. “Look, you can go to sleep but can you go and wake Cherryheart, Snakejaw and Daypaw? I want them to join me on a dawn patrol.”

Goldenskip wanted to argue and put up a fight but nodded quietly. No point in trying to stop their deputy from doing his job.

Thankfully, she didn’t need to wake Cherryheart up who was stretching and leaving her nest. Licking her chest and looking up when Goldenskip approached her, who was even trying to be subtle.

She raised her head. “Goldenskip?”

“Rainbark wants you, Snakejaw and Daypaw to join him on a patrol.” Goldenskip pointed towards the deputy and Cherryheart followed her gaze.

Goldenskip made a face as she noticed the look on the younger warrior’s face. Did she really have to gain a crush on Rainbark? He wasn’t at all interested in having a mate of any kind, let alone one who is young enough to be his own child.

Cherryheart looked at her and purred. “Go and get some sleep, I’ll wake my sister and Snakejaw.”

Oh.

Goldenskip almost snarled at Cherryheart who didn’t even mean anything about it. How would she know that her step-father, Sandwing, was originally her mate and only stuck with Iceseed after Cherryheart’s father had ditched the clan to join Beach Clan? She didn’t. It wasn’t something they spoke about after all.

At least she could go and sleep.

Collapsing in her nest, she curled up into a ball and heard loud chatter and laid her ears back to ignore the noise of three kits nearby.

Emberheart looked over at Goldenskip and turned to Firekit, Sparkkit and Amberkit. “Girls, quiet down, please. Goldenskip is tired and needs to sleep.”

“Then why is she sleeping over here?” Firekit asked, glancing at the older warrior and pulled a face. “She doesn’t need to sleep here after all.”

“That is where her nest is, Firekit.” Amberkit pointed out.

Firekit raised an eyebrow at her littermate before huffing. “But, some cats change where they are sleeping. Why doesn’t she?”

Emberheart wrapped her tail around her youngest daughter. “Well, not everyone wants to change where they sleep. I moved closer to Pondheart when I was expecting you three, same thing with your aunt, Dandelionfur.”

Firekit frowned to herself but she didn’t say anything else, just turning her head to face the warrior whose back was to them.

Her gaze hardened and huffed. “Well, she could be nicer.”

“So could you. It won’t kill ya.” Sparkkit teased.

“What if it does?” Firekit asked instead.

“That isn’t how it works, Firekit.” Emberheart huffed out a laugh.

Dandelionfur stretched out and smirked, raising her eyebrows at her littermate. “Be thankful that they are ready to become apprentices.”

Emberheart looked over at her sister. “I know that, but soon your kits will join our clan and you’ll have to go through what I have.”

“Watch as I only have one kit.”

Emberheart frowned at the smug look on her face. “I hope you have six.”

Firekit looked at the adult cats, confused by their words but just rolled her eyes. She glanced towards the opening of the barn to see Rainbark, Cherryheart, Snakejaw and Daypaw leave the barn to the outside.

She huffed and fell onto the ground, tail twitching. “When can we leave the barn?”

“Once you are apprentices.” Emberheart said, placing her paw around Firekit who just looked up at her mother.

“And when is that going to happen?”

“When Cedarstar deems you three ready. It’s almost time now.” Emberheart turned her head to look at Cedarstar who was sitting with her mate and kits. Certainly Cedarstar would make them apprentices today, it has been six moons after all.

Dandelionfur raised an eyebrow. “Are you prepared to let them go?”

“Maybe you should ask mother.” Emberheart hissed before nodding her head towards Iceseed. “After all, she had two litters.”

Her younger sister just shrugged and stretched. “Whatever you say.”

Amberkit nudged Firekit and Sparkkit. “Looks like nothing changes as you get older.”

Emberheart huffed out a soft laugh. “Except that it can change so quickly.”

Sparkkit stuck her tongue out at her siblings.

Firekit growled and leaped at Sparkkit, both kits tussling with each other. Sparkkit managed to kick her sister away from her, but her littermate landed near Goldenskip.

The older she-cat hissed and jumped to her feet, turning to face the kits who jumped in surprise.

“Watch it!”

Emberheart growled back at her. “They are just playing, Goldenskip. Certainly you remember your time as a kit.”

Goldenskip huffed. “Well, they aren’t as bad as you or your siblings.”

“You knew our mother as a kit?!” Sparkkit squealed loudly.

Goldenskip grumbled. “Yes, I was a full warrior when your mother, aunts and uncles were newborns.”

Emberheart purred in amusement and let out a teasing comment. “And you haven’t changed one bit. Though you were a lot nicer all those moons ago.”

Firekit rolled her eyes. “I can’t imagine Goldenskip as being nice.”

Sparkkit and Amberkit just shrugged and tackled Firekit into the ground, earning a loud cry from their littermate. Emberheart laughed as she watched her three kits and Dandelionfur smiled warmly. Goldenskip turned away, frowning to herself.

Cedarstar groaned as she cracked her eye open when she heard the squeals of the kits. Lakeshadow mumbled to himself as he too stirred beside his mate.

Lakeshadow murmured. “I think the clan can’t wait for the three of them to become apprentices.”

Cedarstar huffed. “Well, it has been six moons since they were born. I just have to name their mentors.” She gazed at Firekit, Amberkit and Sparkkit with a thoughtful expression. “And I believe I know who they would be.”

Lakeshadow raised an eyebrow at her and yawned, stretching ever so slightly before curling back up around her. “If you say so. Let’s just sleep a little longer.”

Pondheart padded towards Dandelionfur with Badgerclaw right beside her. He perked up and nuzzled his mate who purred loudly at the action. Sparkkit stuck her tongue out at the display of love.

“Ew!”

Pondheart flicked the kit with her tail, earning an ‘oof’ from Sparkkit who almost fell forwards to the ground. Sparkkit shook her head and gave their medicine cat an annoyed look.

“Why?”

“Keep quiet about displays of love, little one.” Pondheart responded as she placed two Juniper berries in front of the expecting queen. “Here. Emberheart told me you had a bit of difficultly with breathing.”

Dandelionfur shot a look towards her sister before looking back at Pondheart. “It wasn’t anything major, Pondheart, but thank you.”

Pondheart snorted. “You are an expecting queen. Anything that seems minor can be so much worse for you.”

Badgerclaw licked Dandelionfur’s head. “He’s right.”

Dandelionfur grumbled and pushed herself away before sitting beside Emberheart. “Where is Adderspirit? I thought he’d be all over you as well.”

Emberheart laughed as she looked at her three kits that she had with their leader’s son. “Well, I think he is finding their excitement and energy tiring. He is just out getting a mouse for the kits.”

Pondheart grumbled. “I’m just grateful that he isn’t hovering around you anymore. It gives you and your kits the ability to breathe.”

Amberkit stopping and letting out a loud call. “They’re back!”

The cats turned to see Rainbark, Cherryheart, Snakejaw, Adderspirit and Daypaw enter the barn. Carrying some prey items. Adderspirit turned to Rainbark who nodded and the younger tom padded towards Emberheart, Amberkit, Sparkkit and Firekit.

He placed a mouse in front of his kits who chirped and began eating right away. Adderspirit gave Emberheart the other mouse and she purred at the action.

“Forget what I said.” Pondheart muttered. She shook her fur out and turned to Dandelionfur. “Do inform me if something happens, you are very delicate right now.”

“I will.” Dandelionfur said.

Badgerclaw smiled at Pondheart. “I will tell you of any changes. We both know how my mate is.”

Firekit paused and glanced at the adult cats, ears twitching. She turned to see Goldenskip looking at the group, a look of longing in her eyes but she turned away once she noticed Firekit was watching her.

Firekit frowned. What is Goldenskip keeping to herself?

She then shook her head. Whatever. It’s not my problem.

She turned back to her mouse and shoved her sisters to the side in order to grab a couple more mouthfuls. The last thing she wanted to do was be so distracted and miss out on the meal.


	3. Chapter 2

Cedarstar stretched and looked around at her clan mates.

“Mother.” Cedarstar turned her head to see Adderspirit pad towards her, Firekit right beside her father.

“Adderspirit.” Cedarstar nuzzled her eldest son. “What is it, my son?”

“Well…” Adderspirit looked at Firekit who was staring at her leader with wide eyes. “I was going to ask you about the apprentice ceremony for Firekit, Amberkit and Sparkkit.”

That made Firekit puff out her chest and spoke up. “Aren’t we ready?”

Cedarstar let out a purring laugh. “Well, you are old enough. Today will be the day then.” She looked at Adderspirit who looked relaxed and pleased.

“Thank you, mother.”

Firekit grinned as she followed Adderspirit back to Emberheart and her littermates. “Am I going to become an apprentice then?”

“Seems to be the case.” Adderspirit chuckled, smiling at his excitable child. “Come now, we have to wait for Cedarstar to call for a clan meeting.”

Firekit looked like she was going to trip over herself in excitement and Cedarstar smiled to herself.

Firekit reminds me so much Adderspirit when he was a kit himself. Cedarstar was reminded of how much time had passed. That she was a grandmother and she purred to herself.

Seems like the meeting will have to come earlier then I want.

She turned and leaped onto the hay bails that acted as the leader spot where she called for meetings from. She noticed the older cats glance at her, curious but knowing why she was there. All of them had had it with the three kits after all.

“All cats gather underneath the Hay Rock for a clan meeting.” Cedarstar called loudly.

Cedarstar watched as the cats began to gather around. Adderspirit and Emberheart smiling at Firekit, Sparkkit and Amberkit who looked ready to burst. Rainbark joined his leader as deputy just below her with Lakeshadow and Pondheart further below them.

Her eyes focused and smiled brightly.

“Today is a big day, and as you all know, it has been six moons since the three kits of our clan were born.” She smiled at Emberheart and Adderspirit who looked proud. “So today marks the day where our clan accepts three new apprentices within our ranks.”

Well, she might as well start with the oldest and go to the youngest.

“Amberkit.” Said kit looked startled at being addressed. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Rainbark.” She flicked her tail towards her deputy. “Rainbark has been my deputy for many moons and I hope he is able to teach you all he knows.”

“Sparkkit.” Sparkkit looked proud as she shook her head and smiled. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Echopool.” Echopool smiled. “I hope Echopool shares with you everything she knows and has learnt.”

“Firekit.” The youngest looked less proud and more nervous than her sisters. Cedarstar hopes she is making the right choice in her mentor. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Firepaw, your mentor will be Goldenskip.” She ignored the surprised gasps from the clan. “Goldenskip, I hope you are able to train this apprentice in everything that you know.”

Rainbark jumped down from where he sat to approach Amberpaw who smiled up at her new mentor. “I promise to teach you well, Amberpaw.”

Echopool nudged Adderspirit as she brushed past her littermate to smile at Sparkpaw and touch their noses together.

Firepaw looked up at Goldenskip who frowned at the apprentice but sighed and then touched their noses together.

“Amberpaw! Sparkpaw! Firepaw! Amberpaw! Sparkpaw! Firepaw!”

The clan cheered for the three new apprentices.

Daypaw, Martinpaw and Stormpaw all let out loud cries as they welcomed them into their ranks.

Firepaw watched as Goldenskip turned around and flicked her tail at her. “Goldenskip?”

The warrior looked back at her. “I am still tired from the night watch, I will take you out tomorrow and show you around then.”

Firepaw huffed and frowned as she watched Amberpaw and Sparkpaw head off with their new mentors. Clearly they didn’t have the same issue she did. Why did she have to get Goldenskip as her mentor? Cedarstar would’ve known that she was tired.

“Firepaw, huh?” Firepaw turned her head to see Martinpaw approach her with an amused glint in his eyes.

Firepaw laid her ears back. Martinpaw is Cedarstar’s apprentice and honestly they had never really interacted. Martinpaw claimed he hated interacting with kits.

“So you are an apprentice and your mentor happens to be Goldenskip.” Martinpaw glanced towards the warrior who was currently eating a dove. He turned back to her and snickered. “And just so happen to have your first day as an apprentice stuck in the barn.”

“Martinpaw.” Stormpaw hissed as he approached them. “Goldenskip has her reasons.”

“It’s not a reason.” Martinpaw shrugged simply as he shared a look with Daypaw. His littermate scowled at him. “Goldenskip is probably hating the thought of being a mentor.”

“That doesn’t mean she’ll be a bad mentor.” Firepaw muttered, tail twitching as she felt herself curling in on herself.

“Oh, I never said that.” Martinpaw purred. “I’m just saying that perhaps she’d have wanted Amberpaw or Sparkpaw.” He leaned towards Firepaw. “Afterall, why would anyone want an apprentice that likes to back chat them?”

Firepaw suddenly hissed. “You are only saying that because your mentor is Cedarstar!”

Martinpaw shrugged. “So? I have the leader as my mentor and you have Goldenskip. The one cat who no one in the clan even likes.”

“Goldenskip is a great hunter.” Stormpaw said and then flicked his tail in Martinpaw’s face. “Even Cedarstar is thankful for her contributions to the fresh-kill pile.”

Firepaw snapped as she stormed off. “So? Who cares what kind of reputation Goldenskip has? She’s my mentor, not you so I don’t know why I should even need to listen to your words.”

Firepaw grumbled as she collapsed in her nest, silently pissed off that her littermates got to explore while she was stuck in the barn once again. She curled in tighter around herself.

Goldenskip looked at her new apprentice and sighed as she rested her head back on her ears, sleep tugging her back into its sweet embrace.

Emberheart stopped beside the older warrior and Goldenskip frowned as she looked up at her. “Yes, Emberheart?”

“You know you should take Firepaw out of the barn today.” Emberheart frowned. “You know she’s excited about exploring the territory.”

“She has waited six moons, she can wait another day.” Goldenskip said simply, tail flicking. “Patience is a virtue that all warriors must learn. The sooner the better.”

Emberheart stiffened before sighing and looking back at Firepaw. “She was looking forward to it…”

“Look, if I took her out today I may fall asleep on my own paws. What if something happened to her because I was too tired to continue walking and had fallen asleep, which led her to getting herself hurt?” Goldenskip growled. “I know what I am doing, Emberheart. Don’t question my ways.”

Emberheart recoiled back.

Goldenskip was right.

Emberheart would never forgive Goldenskip if something had happened to her youngest kit.

“Fine. But Firepaw won’t take that as an appropriate answer.” Emberheart said as she turned around and walked towards Adderspirit.

“Because she’s stubborn and believes she knows better for herself.” Goldenskip grumbled.

Cedarstar sighed to herself and shared a look with Sandwing who shrugged and then looked away. Making his sister frown in his direction.

_I hope I made the right choice with making Goldenskip Firepaw’s mentor._


	4. Chapter 3

Goldenskip looking out of the barn at the dawn sky, ears pulled forward and a set and focused expression on her face.

Her ear twitched as she heard Firepaw walking towards her. Yet she refused to turn around to face the young apprentice.

Firepaw yawned. “Goldenskip. Why did I have to get up this early?”

“Yesterday you were annoyed about me being too tired to take you out and now you are complaining that I woke you up too early to go and see the territory.” Goldenskip grumbled as Firepaw reached her.

“But, I’m tired.”

“Yes, and as a warrior, they aren’t going to care if you are told to do the morning hunting or morning patrol.” Goldenskip explained as she began to walk away from the barn. “Now, come on. I want to get this done as quickly as possible.”

Firepaw bolted after Goldenskip.

Firepaw looked around the territory, eyes wide as she looked at everything. Goldenskip flicked her tail catching her apprentice’s attention. Firepaw paused and looked at Goldenskip with a frown.

“Goldenskip?”

“There are other cats. Seems like we aren’t the only ones who woke up early today.” Goldenskip murmured.

Firepaw blinked up at her mentor but followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow as she looked over the border. “Have we already reached the border?”

“Not yet.” Goldenskip led her to a wooden bridge and glanced at her. “Come on. I might as well show you to Beach Clan’s border.”

Firepaw walked right behind her mentor with a worried and curious expression upon her face. They both stopped beside a slight ditch, Firepaw sniffed and looked down as she noticed three cats walking below them and Goldenskip hummed to herself.

She looked at Firepaw. “We aren’t going to fight. But the gathering is quite a fair distance away time wise.”

Firepaw nodded and followed Goldenskip who leaped down onto a rock. Goldenskip watched as Firepaw joined her, her tail twitching when she landed on the rocks. Her paws scrambled and she almost yelped.

Goldenskip jumped forward to grab Firepaw’s scruff and pulled her back up.

“Watch it, kit.” Goldenskip grumbled. “Can’t have you dying on your first day out.”

“Thanks, Goldenskip.” Firepaw laughed uneasily, laying her fur down.

Goldenskip opened her mouth but heard a loud meow from nearby. Both Goldenskip and Firepaw turned their heads to see the three cats approach them, their fur bristling. The older looking cat at the back seemed curious though said nothing while the younger cats bristled more obviously.

“Relax.” Goldenskip sniffed as she looked at them. “We aren’t trespassing, I’m just showing my apprentice to the borders.”

“Your apprentice?” The black and white tom asked in confusion.

Goldenskip nodded and flicked her tail. “Firepaw, that tom is Barleybreeze, the cat beside him is Thunderpaw and the cat behind them near the rock is Dappledflight.”

Dappledflight blinked. “Isn’t Firepaw your first apprentice?”

“And your point?” Goldenskip asked, tail slightly twitching and Firepaw looked up at her mentor.

Thunderpaw brightened up, eyes sparkling. “Another apprentice!”

Firepaw yelped as Thunderpaw leaped forward to reach them. His paws pushed himself up on to the rock below her. Firepaw reeled back and sniffed as he sniffed her.

“How long have you been an apprentice? I’ve never seen you before.” Thunderpaw said excitedly. “All the other apprentices in my clan are older than me.”

“Uh…” Firepaw looked nervous and didn’t know how to respond.

“Thunderpaw!” Barleybreeze yelled. “Leave her alone!”

Firepaw sighed in relief as Thunderpaw huffed and dropped down to his paws. Thunderpaw shook his fur out and rolled his eyes.

“I was just excited.”

Dappledflight purred in amusement. Her ears twitched and raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t this the kit that likes to back chat? She’s quiet.”

Goldenskip looked down at Firepaw who blushed in embarrassment. “Yeah, she’s quiet for once. She’s probably just nervous and shocked about being out of the barn. She was made an apprentice yesterday.”

“Didn’t you take her out yesterday then?” Barleybreeze asked.

“I was going to but being caught up in the night watch I was unable to properly show her around.” Goldenskip said simply.

Firepaw grumbled. “So you made up for it by dragging me out before the sun had even risen.”

Thunderpaw laughed. “Perhaps you Farm Clan cats have a different set of views, but dawn and dusk are the best times for us Beach Clan cats to be up.”

He sounded proud and Goldenskip sniffed.

“Of course you do.” Goldenskip snorted. “Your clan is on the beach.”

“It gets hot on the sand.” Dappledflight snickered. “Maybe one day you should come down and experience it for yourself one of these days.”

“I’d rather hunt a rat than spend any time in your territory.” Goldenskip grumbled.

“Your loss.” Dappledflight shrugged.

Firepaw frowned. “You two know each other?”

Goldenskip shrugged. “Yes. To a degree. Anyway.”

“We were part of the group of cats that founded the clans in these locations.” Dappledflight explained. “I am guessing you were aware of that story.”

“Yeah but…” Firepaw made a face. “I…You two don’t seem like friends.”

“We aren’t.” Goldenskip muttered as Dappledflight just raised her eyebrows.

“What? You don’t consider us as friends?”

“No.”

“Blunt.” Dappledflight muttered, tail flicking.

Firepaw crouched, tail flicking slightly. “So…Who are you?”

“Firepaw.” Goldenskip said seriously. “Be polite, for once in your life.”

“I’m Thunderpaw.” Thunderpaw puffed out his chest. “An apprentice of Beach Clan.” He motioned towards Barleybreeze. “Barleybreeze is my mentor, and Dappledflight is the mate of Beachstar, our leader.”

“I am more than that.” Dappledflight hissed at Thunderpaw. “I was the founder of this location for Beach Clan, yet everyone seems to forget that.”

Firepaw blinked. “Dappledflight reminds me of you, Goldenskip.”

Goldenskip swatted the young apprentice with her tail.

Goldenskip looked at the Beach Clan cats. “Anyway, we should be on our way. I don’t want to hang around fish-breath cats like you.”

“Yeah.” Dappledflight smirked. “If I spend any more time around with mouse-brains my intelligence will lower.”

Goldenskip huffed and leaped back up the slight incline. Firepaw looked back at the Beach Clan cats who continued down their border and then followed Goldenskip up and away from the beach.

“Goldenskip?” Firepaw asked as she trailed after her mentor who made a sound of confirmation of hearing her. “Do you really know Dappledflight?”

“Yes.”

“Were you friends?”

Goldenskip huffed out a laugh. “You are full of questions.”

“Well, you are full of answers to those questions.” Firepaw pointed out.

The warrior looked at Firepaw and sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. “Look. Don’t worry about it.”

Firepaw opened her mouth but quickly shut it, deciding not to continue with the conversation as she wasn’t sure what exactly she was expecting for Goldenskip to say anyway.

“So, where are we going now?”

“We are going to the gathering place to show you where it is.” Goldenskip explained. “Who knows, maybe we’ll meet another few cats.”

Firepaw wondered if she wanted to actually meet other cats. The meeting with Thunderpaw had shocked her and revealed that there were many cats out of her clan that she had no idea who they were. Or what their motivations are.

“Is it far?” Firepaw asked as her paws slightly skidded on the ground.

“To a degree.”

Firepaw groaned out in response, her tail twitching from side to side.

“My paws are going to be so sore.”

“Well, you better get used to it.” Goldenskip snapped, not wanting to deal with Firepaw’s complaints.

Firepaw frowned and lowered her head, scowling lightly.

Goldenskip huffed and glanced at her. “Look. If you are going to throw a hissy fit or complain about it, we will go back to the barn and you won’t leave until you learn some manners.”

“I just want to take a break.” Firepaw muttered.

“We can take a break later.” Goldenskip grumbled. “Or do you want to take a break now?”

“Now.”

“Then we’re going home.” Goldenskip turned on her paws and walked back in the direction of their home.

Firepaw froze and then groaned loudly as she stalked after her. “But, I don’t want to go back.”

Goldenskip stopped and turned to Firepaw, startling the young apprentice. “Do you want to take a break or continue being shown around the territory?”

“What would we do depending on my answer?” Firepaw asked, puffing out her chest and meeting Goldenskip’s gaze.

“If you want to take a break then we will return back to the barn and we’ll head back out once you are ready. But, if you choose to be shown the territory, then I will show you to the gathering place and the territory border with Jungle Clan and the Two-leg place.” Goldenskip explained.

Firepaw looked at her paws and grumbled. “Back home. My paws are sore.”

“Fine.” Goldenskip muttered. “Let’s go back.”

Firepaw and Goldenskip approached the barn but they heard a call from in front of them.

“Goldenskip! Firepaw!”

Goldenskip laid her ears back as Sandwing, Rainbark and Amberpaw approached them. Amberpaw grinned at Firepaw and raised an eyebrow.

“You managed to leave?”

Firepaw shifted. “Goldenskip showed me to Beach Clan’s border.”

“Wow!” Amberpaw cried as he leaned into her littermate, eyes sparkling. “Did you meet any Beach Clan cats?”

“Yeah.” Firepaw grinned and Amberpaw let out a wail.

“Man, I’m so jealous!”

However, their conversation was quickly shut down by the warriors.

“Goldenskip! Why did you take Firepaw out so early this morning?” Rainbark growled.

Goldenskip raised an eyebrow as she stared at her deputy. “Look, I am Firepaw’s mentor and I didn’t take her out yesterday so I am making up for it today.”

“By taking her out before the sun even rose?”

Goldenskip rolled her eyes and flicked her tail as she walked past him. “What’s the problem with that? As a warrior she will need to be ready to wake up at any time during the night and day. Isn’t it better she learns quickly?”

Sandwing stepped in front of her. “Goldenskip…”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t take your anger for me out on your apprentice.” Sandwing said ignoring Goldenskip’s warning.

Goldenskip growled and looked at Firepaw and Amberpaw. She shook her head and scowled. “Sandwing. I am not. Do not think you are so special that my thoughts revolve around you.”

Sandwing reeled back. “I never said that…”

“Well, you implied it.” Goldenskip said. “Firepaw, come on. I’ll take you out later today.”

Firepaw and Amberpaw shared a look and her littermate shrugged.

“You can tell me about the interaction later.”

Firepaw smiled and bounded after Goldenskip and looked at her mentor in worry. “Goldenskip?”

“Be quiet, Firepaw!” Goldenskip snapped and the apprentice stiffened.

Firepaw quickly decided against saying anything. While she normally liked back chatting, she figured she had no right to do so for this.

“Yes, Goldenskip.” She whispered and didn’t notice the hurt look on the warrior’s face.

Upon entering the barn, Firepaw padded towards her parents and Goldenskip sighed as she stared at Firepaw’s retreating form. She growled lowly and glanced at Cedarstar who watched her carefully.

Goldenskip approached her leader and met her gaze. “Cedarstar.”

“Have you been getting along well with Firepaw?” Cedarstar asked calmly with an intrigued look.

“You are playing with fire.” Goldenskip said. “Quite literally.”

Cedarstar shrugged and looked over at the clan. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“There is only one reason you’d make me her mentor, Cedarstar.”

“You are a loyal warrior, Goldenskip. There are many reason I made you her mentor.”

Goldenskip did blush slightly at that and shook her head. “Look. I can’t do what you want me to do.”

“Yes you can.”

The warrior walked away. “You are misleading yourself, Cedarstar. Be careful.”

Cedarstar said nothing in response.

_You can do so much more than you think, Goldenskip._


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some more apprentice action in this chapter :D

Firepaw crouched low to the ground as she stared at the pigeon. Shaking her rump she leaped forward but misjudged the distance and landed face first onto the ground. The pigeon squawked and took off in flight.

Goldenskip hummed and then leaped forward to catch the pigeon herself. They needed to bring something back to the clan after all.

Firepaw grumbled, sitting up as her tail curled around her paws. “I suppose you are going to scold me for not being able to hunt.”

The warrior huffed. “I’m not that mean, you should know that.”

“I am still expecting you to yell at me for failing at that catch. It was meant to be an easy one.” Firepaw muttered.

“You are being too hard on yourself, Firepaw.” Goldenskip dropped the pigeon in front of her. “Not everyone can hunt everything.”

“But even my sisters are better hunters then myself.” Firepaw hissed.

Goldenskip sat down in front of her. “Do you really think that being the best hunter and or fighter is what makes a warrior a warrior?”

Firepaw paused and looked at her mentor. “What do you mean?”

“Every warrior is different, which is why warriors becoming mentors is one of the best things that could happen to them. Because their leader appreciates the knowledge that they have gathered in their life to pass it down onto their apprentice.”

“What knowledge do you have to give me?” Firepaw asked. “Since everyone can agree that you aren’t the best warrior of the clan.”

“No, there are certainly better warriors amongst us. However, I do not know what Cedarstar wants me to teach you.” Goldenskip muttered. “Your parents already taught you about the Warrior Code.”

Firepaw hummed before turning her head to the Jungle Clan border and turned to Goldenskip with a grin. “Can we try and find a snake?”

“It’s dangerous.” Goldenskip said but Firepaw had already bolted off and she groaned loudly as she shook her head before taking after her apprentice.

Firepaw was going to give her a heart attack one of these days.

“Firepaw!”

Firepaw sniffed around the river and perked up as she stared over the water. She crouched and stepped towards it. Her eyes were wide and sparkling.

Goldenskip leaped forward. “Firepaw! Be careful! You don’t know how to swim.”

Firepaw muttered. “I know that.”

Goldenskip opened her mouth and then froze, her eyes widened. Her claws suddenly unsheathing.

Flames ripped from the river as it shrouded Firepaw. Her body had darkened but before Goldenskip could say or do anything, the flames vanished.

“Goldenskip?” Firepaw asked, noticing the state of shock Goldenskip was in.

“Goldenskip!”

Goldenskip shook her head and turned to face her apprentice who looked confused.

Firepaw just stood beside the river and Goldenskip noticed flickers of flames travelling down the river and away from the clans.

Goldenskip shook her head. “It’s nothing. I just…Forgot how close the river and border was, that’s all.”

Firepaw frowned. I doubt that…what aren’t you telling me?

Goldenskip nodded towards the river. “This is one of the few rivers that no cat can cross. As you can probably tell, it is a fast-paced river and heads towards the Star River where leaders receive their nine lives from Star Clan.”

“And Jungle Clan is on the other side?”

“Yes. I doubt we’ll see them now, however.”

“Why not?”

“Because Jungle Clan rarely come to this border.” Goldenskip said as she walked along it. “Now, I will take you to the Star River.”

Firepaw looked confused as she bounded after her mentor. “I thought you just said that only leaders go there.”

“Yes, typically anyway. But, all apprentices must visit the Star River once they become apprentices. I think it was Gorgestar who decided on that rule.” Goldenskip hummed. “Gorge Clan’s camp is closest to the Star River after all so it makes sense.”

Firepaw raised an eyebrow but Goldenskip flicked her tail. “Don’t worry about it, Firepaw.”

Firepaw trotted after her and spoke up. “How far is the river?”

“Not too far but we might as well stay there for a little while to rest.”

“At the gathering place?” Firepaw was surprised as she didn’t know that they were allowed there if there was no gathering going on.

Goldenskip nodded. “It is an area of peace; no fights are allowed to occur and this allows cats to go there and interact with their friends instead of over the border. It’s safer than most borders after all.”

Firepaw was amazed by that. After a long walk, the two cats stood near a cave. Goldenskip smirked and turned to look at her apprentice.

“The Star River ends in here, and the water fall blocks it from view.”

“Is there a way inside?”

“Of course, follow me.” Goldenskip lead her around the side of the water fall towards a cave that was mostly hidden. Firepaw gaped as they stopped beside the river, she noticed the sparkles and shininess of the water.

“Wow!”

“I never thought it would be so beautiful.” Firepaw breathed out. “I know Stormpaw told me that it looks amazing but I never thought…”

“No one does.” Goldenskip agreed. “But we can’t stay long.”

“Why not?”

“Because we are warriors, we can visit occasionally but it isn’t night so you can’t admire it fully just yet.” Goldenskip explained as she turned around to leave. “Come.”

“Can we come back at night?” Firepaw asked, feeling disappointed that they had to leave.

Goldenskip paused before nodding. “Yes. We can. We can bring Amberpaw and Sparkpaw with us as well.”

Firepaw puffed out her chest. “Well, they haven’t been here yet so I can rub it in their faces!” That sounded like a great plan and idea to her.

Except, suddenly she had Goldenskip’s tail in her face. She looked up and saw Goldenskip’s annoyed expression upon her face, as if displeased by what Firepaw had just said.

“Goldenskip?”

“Warriors do not brag.” Goldenskip hissed.

“But Martinpaw-“ Firepaw started.

Goldenskip sighed. “Martinpaw is Martinpaw. He thinks he is better because Cedarstar is his mentor though he doesn’t get any special treatment.”

Firepaw frowned. “He says he is better though.”

“Your age nor experience does not matter when it comes down to it.” Goldenskip said as she continued walking.

“So, are you saying I shouldn’t listen to you and do what I want?” Firepaw asked.

Goldenskip stiffened before spinning around and hissing lowly. “No. That doesn’t mean that at all!”

“But you-“

“Listen to me.” Goldenskip spoke lowly. “I am your mentor and I have experienced many things which I am trying to help teach you how to respond and cope with.”

Firepaw frowned and flicked her tail, unsure but didn’t bother saying anything else. What could she say to Goldenskip to counter her words?

“Goldenskip.”

The two Farm Clan cats turned their heads to face two cats walking towards them from the Jungle. Their fur slightly damp and wet from the constant water that filled their territory.

Firepaw felt jealous that they got to rejuvenate in the water more than they could.

Goldenskip smiled. “Strikeclaw. I thought Silverpaw has already been to the Star River.”

Silverpaw shook her head. “No. I haven’t been able to. I fell ill when I was supposed to.”

Strikeclaw nodded. “I felt bad, but there isn’t much we could do.”

“Did something happen?” Goldenskip asked and Firepaw noticed how concerned she sounded.

Strikeclaw looked at Silverpaw and sighed. “It is Flailfoot. She passed away recently from a snake bite.”

“Flailfoot?” Firepaw asked but the warriors ignored her.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I know how close you were to your sister.” Goldenskip said.

Strikeclaw smiling weakly. “Thank you, Goldenskip. Especially since it was so sudden.”

“If you don’t mind me asking.” Goldenskip said. “How did she get bitten?”

“A viper.” Strikeclaw said. “But we aren’t entirely sure.”

“No-one was with her.” Silverpaw spoke from where she stood.

Strikeclaw looked at Silverpaw and then turned to see Firepaw and blinked. “Goldenskip, you have an apprentice. You didn’t introduce us.” He grinned mischievously at the older warrior who snorted.

“Strikeclaw.” She hissed softly.

“Well?”

Goldenskip groaned and turned to Firepaw. “This is Firepaw, my apprentice. Firepaw, this is Strikeclaw and his apprentice, Silverpaw, of Jungle Clan.”

“Hi.” Firepaw perked up, tail raising.

Silverpaw blinked before purring. “So, you are a recent apprentice, correct?”

“Yeah. Only been an apprentice for half a moon.” Firepaw nodded.

“Heh.” Silverpaw smirked. “So, you going to the gathering tomorrow night?”

Firepaw opened her mouth and then shut it, glancing at Goldenskip who shrugged. “That is most likely the case. Cedarstar knows Firepaw, Amberpaw and Sparkpaw are excited to go.”

Silverpaw stepped forward and Firepaw gulped when she towered over her. “Well, then I will introduce you to the other apprentices at the gathering.”

“Except Thunderpaw.” Firepaw said quickly.

Silverpaw blinked, surprised. “You’ve already met Thunderpaw?”

Firepaw felt her cheeks heat up and ducked her head. “Yeah, at the border on the first day in the territory.”

“Heh.” Silverpaw laughed. “I feel sorry for you. Thunderpaw is a bit eccentric. In the good way but still.”

Firepaw shifted slightly. “He didn’t seem that bad.”

“He isn’t. Just a bit…” Silverpaw hummed. “Out there, let’s just say.”

Firepaw looked confused but Goldenskip suddenly cut in.

“Come on. We should head back to camp.” Goldenskip flicked her tail towards their territory. “Looks as though Cedarstar and Lakeshadow are watching us.”

They all turned to see Cedarstar, Lakeshadow, Martinpaw and Stormpaw standing on the edge of the territory.

Strikeclaw flicked his tail in greeting and the leader and warrior smiled back at him.

Firepaw looked between them and then followed Goldenskip back to their territory.

“See ya at the gathering, Firepaw!” Silverpaw called as she followed Strikeclaw to the Star River.

Goldenskip spoke. “I just took Firepaw to Star River.”

“Typically you only take the apprentice after three moons.” Cedarstar said. “I didn’t think you needed reminding of that rule.”

“It was an agreement, not a rule.” Goldenskip rolled her eyes.

“Did I go too early?” Firepaw asked, suddenly worried that they were going to get punished.

“Yes.” Martinpaw sniffed. “I went after three moons, so I don’t understand why you get to go after half a moon.”

Stormpaw frowned. “And? What is the difference if she did?”

Martinpaw hissed. “What? She gets special treatment and I don’t?”

Goldenskip growled. “She isn’t getting special treatment, Martinpaw.”

Martinpaw opened his mouth and Cedarstar snapped at her apprentice. “Martinpaw. Enough.”

Firepaw shifted and looked over her shoulder at where Silverpaw and Strikeclaw once were. She laid her ears back as she looked uneasy of the attention on her.

Martinpaw growled and Stormpaw scowled at him.

Lakeshadow sighed. “Well, I am not surprised you already took her to Star River considering what hap-“

Goldenskip snarled. “Shut up! Don’t ever mention that.”

Firepaw, Martinpaw and Stormpaw froze in shock as Goldenskip growled at Lakeshadow and Cedarstar.

Lakeshadow frowned but Cedarstar flicked her tail, silencing anything her mate was going to say. “Goldenskip. That is the exact reason I made you Firepaw’s mentor.”

Goldenskip growled, fur bristling. “What, so the clan can say how bad of a mentor I am again?”

Again? Firepaw thought.

Martinpaw sniffed and Stormpaw walked around and nudged Firepaw.

Firepaw shook her head and looked at him. “Stormpaw?”

Stormpaw murmured into her ear. “Come on. This isn’t something we should overhear.”

Firepaw nodded and followed Stormpaw away from the older cats. Martinpaw looked at them before looking conflicted and then making up his mind and joined them.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hang around.” Stormpaw said as Martinpaw reached them.

Martinpaw sneered. “Whatever you say, Stormpaw. Won’t change the fact I am more special than you.”

“And?” Stormpaw shrugged. “You sound as though I should be jealous.”

“You should be. I am the apprentice of Cedarstar.”

Firepaw flicked her ear. “And I visited Star River earlier than you did.”

Martinpaw stiffened and Stormpaw let out a laugh at her words. Firepaw smiled slightly at that. It made Martinpaw shut up after all.

Martinpaw hissed and strolled forward, tail flicking in irritation. “Oh yeah? Why should I be jealous about that? I am a better hunter and fighter.”

Stormpaw frowned. “You have been an apprentice for nearly six moons longer than Firepaw has. So that is a bit ludicrous to claim.”

“But I am.”

Stormpaw opened his mouth but Firepaw scuffed the ground. “He’s right. I don’t know how to hunt or fight.”

“See?” Martinpaw laughed.

Stormpaw looked back at her and looked sympathetic. “Don’t worry. Everyone starts off as terrible hunters. But with time, patience and diligence you can achieve it.” He looked at Martinpaw. “That is why we are apprentices.”

Martinpaw huffed. “I could be a great warrior if I didn’t have to be an apprentice.”

“You would’ve been an insufferable warrior if that was the case.”

Firepaw stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth. “Goldenskip is a good mentor.”

Martinpaw scoffed. “Yeah right. I’ve heard what the warriors say about her. You probably got the worst warrior as a mentor.”

“Why is she so bad then?” Firepaw asked, staring at him with fur beginning to bristle.

“Have you not heard what the Clan says about her?” Martinpaw sneered. “Even Amberpaw and Sparkpaw have heard what they’ve said.”

“I…” Firepaw fell silent and stared at her paws, not sure what exactly Martinpaw was even getting at.

What did the clan say about Goldenskip?


	6. Chapter 5

“I’m so excited!”

Sparkpaw was bubbling with energy of the gathering as the three siblings sat together. “I wonder what kind of apprentices we’ll meet there. I also wonder what kind of leaders the others are.”

“They’d be leaders.” Amberpaw said, giving Sparkpaw a look. “Why would they be different to each other?”

“Because the clans run differently, Amberpaw.” Sparkpaw stressed and the turned to Firepaw. “What do you think the other apprentices are like?”

“Loud.” Firepaw muttered, curling her tail closer to herself, ears flicking back and forth. “Like you.”

Amberpaw sat up and sniffed. “Well, you’ve grown quieter since you’ve been made an apprentice. I wonder if Goldenskip is rubbing off on you about that.”

“She isn’t.” Firepaw sniffed.

And she really wasn’t.

Goldenskip enjoyed her questions about the clans but hadn’t been told a lot about the way they live. Goldenskip seemed hesitant after some questions were asked and Firepaw wasn’t stupid enough to push for answers.

Sparkpaw walked around Firepaw. “Have you heard what Eelpelt has said about Goldenskip?”

“Eelpelt tends to exaggerate in his stories.” Firepaw replied, not sure where her sister was going.

“I am curious as to what my dear brother has said about Goldenskip.”

The three apprentices stiffened and turned around to see Cherryheart sitting nearby with an amused expression.

“Cherryheart!” Amberpaw cried. “We thought you went hunting with mother.”

“Nah.” Cherryheart flicked her tail. “Emberheart and Adderspirit wanted to spend some time alone so I decided to stay back.” She raised an eyebrow. “What has Eelpelt told you about Goldenskip?”

Sparkpaw looked uncomfortable and Firepaw could help the snicker that escaped her lips.

Served her right for talking about her mentor like that, as if she knows her better than Firepaw did.

“Well, he said she eats cats.” Sparkpaw shifted her paws, biting her lip.

Cherryheart raised her eyebrows before laughing loudly. “Do you seriously believe that?”

Sparkpaw frowned. “I don’t really know…”

“Believe me when I say this, Sparkpaw.” Cherryheart swept her tail around her paws. “Don’t believe everything you hear. Goldenskip isn’t that bad of a cat, once your able to put aside your thoughts for a moment.”

“I feel like I need more than a moment for that.” Eelpelt hissed. “You are too nice to her.”

“She is a Clan mate.”

“What has she ever done for us though?” Her brother challenged and Firepaw wanted to back away and escape.

They weren’t meant to overhear this conversation but Amberpaw and Sparkpaw were intrigued and curious. Firepaw held back a snarl. Of course they were.

Cherryheart met her brother’s gaze evenly and replied coolly. “She saved my life.”

Eelpelt snarled and lashed his tail. “She only did that because she got one of us killed!”

Silence rang through the barn as all the cats who were present turned to face Eelpelt and Cherryheart. Firepaw noticed Goldenskip glare at him before slinking out of the barn. Cedarstar stood up from where she was laying on the hay bales. If a fight broke out she would need to intervene.

Cherryheart snorted and tossed her head back. “You keep bring that back up. Yes. I hated her too about it but guess what I did. Instead of holding onto my anger I actually spoke to her.”

Her lips curled back into a sneer. “Then again, you were never one to admit you were wrong about anything, Eelpelt. Or to admit something.”

Eelpelt hissed. “I have no idea what you are referring to.”

Cherryheart moved forward to hiss into her brother’s ear something that only Firepaw was close enough to catch. “No? I guess you don’t want me to mention Sandwish and your half-clan kits.”

Eelpelt reeled back and scowled at her before turning around and stalking towards his nest. Collapsing down inside it as he curled himself into a ball to growl lowly.

Cherryheart shook her head and flicked her tail towards Firepaw. “Come Firepaw. Let’s go and find Goldenskip.”

Firepaw looked back at Amberpaw and Sparkpaw who just shrugged but they hadn’t heard Cherryheart’s comment. Firepaw trailed behind the older warrior and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Cherryheart asked.

“About everything.”

Cherryheart sighed. “I am not the one to talk to about Goldenskip.”

Firepaw frowned and looked up as they noticed they had reached Goldenskip.

“Goldenskip?” Firepaw asked quietly but Goldenskip flicked her tail.

“Don’t. I’m fine.”

Cherryheart snorted at that but said nothing to contradict her comment. She merely brushed against the older warrior. “Come on. Cedarstar is going to call the cats who are going to the gathering.”

“She won’t let me go.”

“Of course she will. Firepaw is going, therefore you will as well.”

Goldenskip looked at Firepaw who just looked confused and sighed heavily. “Fine.”

Firepaw and Cherryheart smiled at her.

~~~~~

Firepaw, Amberpaw and Sparkpaw raced slightly ahead of their mentors as they grinned at the fact they were actually going to a gathering.

“I wonder how many cats are going to be there?” Sparkpaw said.

“Too many.” Amberpaw winced.

Firepaw only shook her head at her siblings and glanced at Goldenskip. “What was the first gathering like?”

Goldenskip seemed surprised by the question but schooled her features. “It was nothing really special. Just the clans and first settlers being separated into the clans we have today.”

“That is special!” Firepaw cried as Sparkpaw and Amberpaw listened in intrigue.

Goldenskip huffed. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it later.”

Rainbark looked back at Goldenskip. “How do we know you won’t lie about it?”

“Your faith in me is non-existent.” Goldenskip hissed but said nothing else as Rainbark turned back around.

Firepaw frowned and stared at her paws. Why do they hate her so much? Is this what all Clans go through? Do they all collectively hate a member of their own clan?

Yet she didn’t get the chance to ask because Sparkpaw gasped right beside her. “Look!”

Firepaw paused and gaped. The clearing she had seen the day before was full of cats from all clans.

“There are so many cats.” Firepaw breathed out.

“Seems like we are the last clan to get here.” Goldenskip said to the apprentices. “Hurry along, can’t keep them waiting.”

Thankfully the three of them were all very eager to get to the gathering. Cedarstar smiled up at her fellow leaders before joining them on the rock. Junglestar flicked her tail. “You have the time to talk amongst yourselves.”

Firepaw flicked her ear to see Silverpaw grin at her from where she figured the apprentices were located. Firepaw turned to her littermates and spoke to them. “Come on.”

Firepaw lead the two of them towards Silverpaw and Thunderpaw and the rest of the apprentices that were waiting for them. Sparkpaw and Amberpaw shared a confused look between each other.

“Firepaw!” Silverpaw called and beckoned her over. “Come! Come!”

“Hello, Silverpaw.” Firepaw smiled up at the older apprentice.

“It’s not Silverpaw anymore.” Silverpaw grinned. “I’m Silverwind now.” She turned to two cats behind her. “These are my littermates, Pearclaw and Petalpaw.”

Sparkpaw raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you have your warrior name?”

Petalpaw laughed. “I’m a Medicine Cat apprentice, not a warrior apprentice. Our apprenticeship is much longer than yours.”

Amberpaw grinned. “I’m Amberpaw, this is Sparkpaw and Firepaw. We are the newest apprentices of Farm Clan.”

Thunderpaw smirked at Firepaw. “Got into any fights as of late?”

“Nope.” Firepaw sniffed.

Cloudpaw flicked her brother with her tail. “It’s a gathering. Fights can’t break out, you know that.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

Cloudpaw turned to them. “I’m Cloudpaw and that idiot right there is my brother, Thunderpaw.”

“We’re Redpaw and Dustpaw. The newest apprentices of Jungle Clan.” Redpaw said boldly and grinned and Firepaw noticed Amberpaw’s soft blush.

“We are Tawnypaw and Cherrypaw of Gorge Clan, nice to make your acquaintance.” Cherrypaw purred out with sparkling eyes.

“I’m Fernpaw.” Fernpaw spoke softly. “The other two apprentices of Island Clan didn’t get chosen to come so you can’t meet them here.”

“Martinpaw was upset about not coming.” Amberpaw agreed with a nod.

Firepaw looking around the gathering and looking at the gathered cats. What are the differences between our clans? 

She saw the five leaders talk to each other before turning to the gathered cats below them. Junglestar let out a loud yowl which caught the attention of everyone.

“All cats gathered, settle down.” Gorgestar called and turned his head to his fellow leaders. “Beachstar, do you want to lead the gathering?”

Beachstar nodded and made his way to the front of the area. “Beach Clan has been thriving recently, even with the loss of one of our great warriors, Adderstrike.” There was low murmuring and the leaders shared their condolences with him and the cats all shared soft words with the Beach Clan cats. “However, his mate has given birth to two healthy kits.”

Cedarstar stepped forward and spoke up. “Farm Clan has welcomed three new apprentices into its ranks, Sparkpaw, Firepaw and Amberpaw.”

“Sparkpaw! Firepaw! Amberpaw! Sparkpaw! Firepaw! Amberpaw!”

Firepaw flushed under the praise and attention while Sparkpaw and Amberpaw both puffed up at it all.

Cedarstar smiled and flicked her tail. “However, we have caught rogue scent near our territory. We do not know how many there are but be wary of any trespassers.”

“Thank you, Cedarstar.” Junglestar nodded as Cedarstar backed off. “Jungle Clan has been thriving, but recently we have had a slew of rogues coming by our territory.” There were soft murmurings. “However prey has been running exceptionally well this past moon.”

Gorgestar took his place. “Gorge Clan has no news to report thus far. Our territory has been quite quiet and peaceful.”

“Cats don’t like heading into gorges.” Islandstar quipped in as Gorgestar rolled his eyes at her. “However, Island Clan has seen a lot of sea bird activity recently. They must be really liking the warmer weather. One of our she-cat, Sandwish, has given birth to two healthy kits as well. We hope that the birds leave our camp alone.”

“We hope so as well.” Cedarstar nodded.

Firepaw looked over at Cherryheart who was glaring at Eelpelt. Her brother was emotionless but he looked hopeful for his kits’ safety.

Hmph. Cares more about his kits than he does about his clan mates apparently. Firepaw thought somewhat bitterly as she swept her tail around her paws. It is really obvious.

Soon after the gathering broke up.

Firepaw saw Cherryheart walk and speak sweetly to Eelpelt to keep him away from the Island Clan cats who were beginning to take their leave. They walked towards Cedarstar and Rainbark. Firepaw, Amberpaw and Sparkpaw decided it would be best to join them as well.

Why would Eelpelt do that?


	7. Chapter 7

“You are awfully quiet.”

Firepaw grumbled as she tore her gaze from Eelpelt who was busy hunting a pigeon and proceeded to sit beside Goldenskip. Tail curling around her paws. “I thought you’d like the quiet for once. Usually I’m talking your ear off.”

“It’s unsettling. You being so quiet.”

“I guess…”

“We could always join Cedarstar, Eelpelt and Flowerwhisker on their hunting patrol.” Goldenskip suggested by Firepaw shook her head, fur bristling slightly.

“No.”

Goldenskip paused and glanced at Firepaw. “Firepaw? What’s wrong? You’ve been antsy since the gathering.”

“No reason.” Firepaw’s response was clipped which just caused Goldenskip to draw her brows together even more.

Firepaw’s eyes narrowed at Eelpelt and Goldenskip let out a hum. “Ah. Is it about Eelpelt and his half-clan kits?”

“That obvious?”

“You’re not the only one complaining about it.” Goldenskip admitted. “Except your sisters don’t seem to really care. In fact they seem excited about having cousins in another clan.”

Firepaw scoffed. “My sisters are crazy. I already knew that though.”

Goldenskip let out a soft laugh and tilted her head back to stare at the clouds. Firepaw adjusted herself and let her tail curl around her paws. She heard Flowerwhisker let out a triumphant noise as she caught a chicken, the warrior was very boastful and puffed out her chest.

Firepaw sighed to herself as she drew her attention across the territory and away from the hunting patrol.

“Okay. Something else is bothering you, what’s wrong?”

“I’m confused.” Firepaw muttered.

“About what?” Goldenskip asked as she pushed herself up to sit beside her apprentice.

“How does Clan life differ from the lives of other cats? And how does clan life between the clans differ between each other?”

Goldenskip paused and tilted her head. “What brought this on?”

Firepaw shrugged. “A few things. After the gathering especially.”

Goldenskip sighed and looked across the territory. Her tail flicking as she pondered Firepaw’s words and question. Firepaw wasn’t bothering to push her mentor for an answer as she knew that Goldenskip would tell her eventually.

“Well, for loners. We have others around us to help us in times of need. We don’t really need to feel worried about how long we can survive. That’s the beauty of having a clan and clan mates around you to watch your back.” Goldenskip said. “But when it comes to other clans…we all have our differences in how our clans operate as long as they still follow the Warrior Code Star Clan gave us.”

“But,” Firepaw raised a brow. “Loners don’t have to stay with cats that don’t like them.”

Goldenskip paused, her ears that were perked laid back against her skull. Her green eyes narrowed and then glanced very briefly towards Firepaw who suddenly felt that that was the worst thing to say.

“Is that so?”

Firepaw dread how calm her mentor sounded and stammered to apologise and take back her words. “Well…Not really. I don’t know what loners go through and I’m really lucky. Perhaps that isn’t the case. And they have to deal with those they don’t like.”

Goldenskip sniffed. “It’s not that simple, you know.”

“I know but it seemed like that.” Firepaw relaxed as she felt the mild amusement come off the warrior. At least Goldenskip wasn’t holding this over Firepaw’s head.

“It seemed like that?”

“Well, no. I just thought that it would be that simple, ya know?”

Goldenskip raised an eyebrow. “No. I don’t.”

Firepaw felt her cheeks heat up as she ducked her head. Her tail curling around her body in embarrassment. Flowerwhisker loudly asked Eelpelt if he was eating pigeon feathers yet and Cedarstar scolded her daughter. Flowerwhisker snorted and trotted towards Goldenskip and Firepaw upon realising that they were hanging around nearby.

“Why don’t you two join us?” Flowerwhisker asked as she collapsed in front of them. “We could always use some extra paws in hunting.”

Firepaw ducked her head even further. “I can’t hunt properly.”

Goldenskip sighed as Flowerwhisker let out a dramatic gasp. “Wah?? Repeat that? I could’ve sworn you just said you can’t hunt properly.” Before Firepaw could say anything Flowerwhisker snapped her head towards Goldenskip. “Goldenskip! You should’ve come with us on the hunting trip then.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Firepaw was distracted so she would’ve done a lot worse.” Goldenskip paused and sent her apprentice a pointed look. “Plus she puts herself down a lot more. She’s not a bad hunter, she just takes a little longer to pick up on different hunting techniques is all.”

Flowerwhisker blinked and then shrugged, collapsing onto the ground, tail flicking. “Still. You could’ve come with us out hunting. I wouldn’t have minded helping Firepaw.”

“I know, Flowerwhisker.”

Flowerwhisker flicked an ear and looked at Firepaw. “You alright, Firepaw? You look distracted.”

Firepaw jerked to attention before shaking her head. “Uh…Yeah. I am just tired, that’s all, and I have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“Uh…It’s complicated…”

The warrior tilted her head and then glanced at Goldenskip before humming. “Let me take a wild shot. You were thinking about loners and wondering why Goldenskip doesn’t even though it seems like everyone in the clan doesn’t like her.” She paused. “Which I’m not part of. Goldenskip, I admire you and everyone just gives you a bad rep.”

“You could be biased cause I temporarily mentored you while your actual one was out of commission.” Goldenskip said casually with a tail flick.

Firepaw froze and gaped at Flowerwhisker. “What? You were mentored by Goldenskip?”

“Oh yeah. Only briefly. Sandwing was sick and Mallowscar forced him away from all his duties. He didn’t like it but Cedarstar made Goldenskip my mentor for the mean time.” Flowerwhisker explained. “She was a really good mentor but she’ll tell you otherwise.”

Goldenskip rolled her eyes.

Flowerwhisker waved her paw. “My point exactly.”

Firepaw snickered. “I can believe that.”

“So,” Flowerwhisker rolled onto her back to grin at the apprentice. “What do you have on your mind, little one? I can probably help. Goldenskip doesn’t heart-to-hearts.”

“Yeah, I know.” Firepaw settled onto the grass. Goldenskip eyed them both before copying them, though her gaze kept flickering back to Eelpelt and Cedarstar.

Firepaw glanced at Eelpelt and laid her ears back as she turned to Flowerwhisker. “Why does Eelpelt hate Goldenskip though he has a mate in another clan?”

Flowerwhisker shrugged. “He blames Goldenskip for Scorchpaw’s death. Like most of the clan.” She then shook her head. “But, Goldenskip should explain it to you. Not my story to tell.”

Goldenskip tensed and Firepaw felt nervousness fill her body as she glanced at her mentor. Goldenskip’s eyes were distant but she seemed very focused on Flowerwhisker though she was saying nothing.

She only knew the basics of Scorchpaw’s death. Her uncle died a month into his apprenticeship and he was the apprentice to Goldenskip. That was quite literally all she knew about it but Firepaw knew better than to ask questions about a topic that was so clearly out of bounds.

Her sisters, Amberpaw and Sparkpaw, did not fully realise that, however. Which led to them asking awkward questions when they should keep their mouth shut.

Just because Firepaw could be a bit snarky doesn’t mean she doesn’t understand basic conversational etiquette.

Goldenskip breathed out. “I know I can leave the clan, Firepaw. I really can, it’s not that difficult to do.”

“Then why don’t you?” Firepaw couldn’t really understand why Goldenskip remained. Flowerwhisker was right, hardly anyone in the clan actually liked her, so why was she still hanging around? What was keeping her here? “Why are you still here?”

Goldenskip closed her eyes, looking as though she was in pain. “Because even though I can, I can’t.”

“Why though?” Firepaw pushed herself to her paws. “Don’t beat around the bush.” Her tail began to lash. “I’m not a child!”

Flowerwhisker stood up to slightly approach Firepaw cautiously. “Firepaw.”

Goldenskip frowned. “When did I even imply that I don’t want to tell you just yet because you’re a child? That isn’t the point. I’m just not comfortable talking about it.”

Firepaw dug her claws into the ground and snapped her head away. Pointedly ignoring Flowerwhisker who was watching her carefully and worriedly. The warrior may understand but Firepaw just wanted answers and now she had them within her grasp, he mentor yanked them away from her.

“I made a promise.”

Firepaw and Flowerwhisker snapped their heads towards Goldenskip who was looking away from them. Her eyes filled with unshed tears but she wasn’t crying just yet. Her tail tucked against her side but her head was tilted up to stare at the sky.

Goldenskip repeated herself. “I made a promise that I can’t break.”

Flowerwhisker cocked a brow. “I’m guessing you won’t be telling us what that promise is.”

“No.”

“Figured.”

Goldenskip sighed and shook her head. “Don’t push it.”

Firepaw opened her mouth but at the warning look Flowerwhisker caused her to close it. She nodded mutely and curled her tail around her paws. “Does anyone know about this promise then?”

“No.”

“Okay then.” Flowerwhisker nodded. “Then we will drop the subject, it’s clearly making you uncomfortable.” She looked at Firepaw. “So, Firepaw. I can take you do some hunting on the chickens. They are easy prey and I can teach you a few tricks.”

“As long as Goldenskip is alright with it.” Firepaw said.

“It’s fine.”

Flowerwhisker jumped to her paws and stretched out along the grass. “It’s settled then. Goldenskip isn’t going to eat me for stealing you away for a little bit.”

Goldenskip snorted and Firepaw let out a small laugh in response. Leave it up to Flowerwhisker to break any tension by cracking jokes. The warrior began to walk away and flicked her tail for Firepaw to follow her.

“Hang on a second.” Flowerwhisker turned back to Goldenskip. “Want to come along? You don’t have to do anything though. I just think Firepaw may like it more if you are there with us.”

Goldenskip sent her a look. “Do I have a say in this matter?”

“Nope!”

“Very well then.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Why do we have to be so far from camp?” Firepaw asked as the three cats stopped after walking through a field with long flowing stalks. Firepaw had been very nervous walking through it, as if something had happened there and the bad feeling had remained.

“Because you said you feel embarrassed by your lack of hunting abilities.” Flowerwhisker said.

“I never said I was embarrassed.”

“Well, you heavily implied it.”

Goldenskip let out a soft laugh at Firepaw’s scowl. Flowerwhisker grinned at Firepaw and Goldenskip before coming to a stop and waving her paw towards a flock of chickens. They were pecking at the ground, and a couple of roosters were cawing at each other.

“So why are we going after chickens again?” Firepaw asked.

Flowerwhisker crouched. “Because they are so easy to hunt. But we gotta be mindful of those roosters. Cause that could totally screw up this plan and I’d rather not take you to Pondheart because you got attacked by a roosters.”

“I’d probably get some cool scars.”

Goldenskip frowned. “No scars please.”

“Fine.” Firepaw huffed. “Killjoy.”

“Come.” Flowerwhisker crouched low and made her way towards the chickens.

Firepaw followed suite close behind her, ears twitching eagerly as she waited for the signal. Surely she could try on her own because Flowerwhisker hadn’t actually shown her how to hunt chickens. Perhaps she wanted to see what Firepaw needed to improve on.

Which was everything but Firepaw wasn’t going to say that.

Goldenskip had settled down onto the ground, watching them. The older warrior was not going to be hunting with them and Firepaw hoped that he managed to impress her.

As they got closer, Flowerwhisker nodded to Firepaw. The signal for Firepaw to go ahead and try and attempt at catching a chicken for her own.

Her claws unsheathed and dug into the soft dirt. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the chickens. They were clucking around each other. There were so many that Firepaw didn’t know which one she had to pick out but she could warrant a guess.

However she heard a noise in the distance and noticed Goldenskip push herself up into a standing position. Her eyes narrowed and ears pricked forward.

Flowerwhisker shot an uneasy glance towards Goldenskip as well.

“Firepaw!” Goldenskip yowled. “Move!”

Firepaw snapped her gaze towards the chickens and screeched as she heard them get sent into a flurry of panic. The roosters began to become aggressive, snapping at everything and they were making their way towards her. Firepaw’s body froze as she felt several of the chickens scratch and peck at her in their blind panic.

The talons and beak dug through her fur and broke the skin. Firepaw could feel blood pool at the new and fresh wounds.

She winced away and suddenly felt her body get shoved away from the chaos. Goldenskip had launched herself at her apprentice and saved her from the flurry of insanity of the chickens that were now scrambling away. A couple got a few pecks at Goldenskip but she ignored them.

Flowerwhisker let out a startled cry and leaped forward to them. “Firepaw! Firepaw are you alright?!”

“Been better.” Firepaw managed to get out now that her body had relaxed and eased from the fear that had previously immobilised her. She looked up at Goldenskip who was staring at something with an expression that could only be defined at fury. “Goldenskip?”

Goldenskip bared her teeth with a low hiss and snarl.

“What are you doing here?” She growled, tail lashing from side to side.

Firepaw and Flowerwhisker turned to see who Goldenskip was staring at. Firepaw paused as a large tom was standing nearby, tail raised and a smug grin upon his face. His gaze was focused fully on Goldenskip and he tilted his chin up.

“Goldenskip.” He greeted with a warm and sickly smooth tone.

It was unsettling and caused Firepaw’s fur to bristle with unease. Flowerwhisker also looked nervous as she unsheathed her claws and stood beside Firepaw and growled at the trespasser. The stranger was unfazed however by her actions.

Goldenskip curled her lips back. “Waspsight.”

“Waspsight? How do you know him?” Flowerwhisker asked as she turned her gaze to the older cat.

“My brother.” Goldenskip said. “Iceseed’s first mate and he was originally part of Farm Clan before he left.”

Firepaw froze in shock again. This was her grandfather? She never really questioned who Iceseed’s original mate was because no one wanted to discuss it. Now it made sense.

Why would they talk about someone who left the clan?

Waspsight’s smile was dangerous. “Glad to see you haven’t forgotten me, sister.”

“Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“And you haven’t succeeded.”

Waspsight glanced over at Flowerwhisker and Firepaw and sniffed as he stared at Firepaw. “Is that your kit with Sandwing? Don’t know what he ever saw in you really. Seems pointless.”

Goldenskip flicked her tail. “No. Sandwing is with Iceseed.”

“Oh?” Waspsight looked amusement and smug. “You mate left you for that she-cat who I see has gotten over me and jumped on the first tom who showed her any kind of love. I know she was desperate but even I am amazed at that.”

Goldenskip snarled but she didn’t crack or cave no matter how many taunts Waspsight sent her way. Firepaw was amazed that she didn’t leap forward and attack him.

There was three of them and only one of him. They could take him out.

“Sandwing is a better cat then you will ever be.” Goldenskip said. “Iceseed needed comfort and Sandwing could give it to her, so I let him go to be with her. She deserved someone more than I did.”

“Is that so? I’m surprised, considering you have loved Sandwing for so long. And you just let him go?” Waspsight sounded as though he couldn’t believe that someone could do such a thing.

“Not everyone is as selfish as you.”

Waspsight snorted and flicked his tail towards Flowerwhisker and Firepaw. “Okay then. Who are these two? I don’t recall them being around when I was still in the clan.”

“They were born after you left.”

“Explains that but not the first part, sister. Who are they?”

Goldenskip looked like she wanted to not tell him but sighed. “Flowerwhisker, one of the kits of Cedarstar and Lakeshadow.”

“Not surprised.” Waspsight snickered. “Those tow have had heart eyes for each other for so long. Anyone could see it.”

“And this is Firepaw. Who is none of your business.” Goldenskip growled.

Waspsight tilted his head and then laughed. “Oh. Let me guess. She is one of my granddaughters. I don’t know which of my kits would be her parent but I am right, aren’t I?”

Goldenskip’s silence was enough of an answer for him. Waspsight hummed in acknowledgment.

“But why would you confirm it to me? You will just say I don’t deserve to know my own family.”

“You lost that right when you ran off with a Beach Clan cat.”

“Did I now?” Waspsight laughed. “I didn’t get the memo.”

Goldenskip’s tone was bitter. “Clearly.”

“So, she’s your apprentice. That could be the only reason as to why any cat could remain in your presence for more than a couple of days.” Waspsight sneered.

Goldenskip let out a loud growl as she stepped forward, standing in front of Flowerwhisker and Firepaw. “You shouldn’t be here and by all means I should be chasing you off our territory.”

“You should but even you still have a soft spot for your brother.”

Waspsight smirked at Firepaw as he noticed her puffed up fur. “You know. If you were more talkative, you’d remind me a lot of Scorchpaw.”

“Scorchpaw?” Firepaw asked. Well she knew why he knew Scorchpaw but she didn’t really know why he would compare her to him. But is that just because Scorchpaw was Goldenskip’s previous apprentice?

Somehow she didn’t think that was the entire thing but she couldn’t help but feel like it was.

Waspsight tore his gaze from Firepaw and looked directly at Goldenskip. “You haven’t told her?”

Goldenskip bristled and looked slightly panicked. “No.” Firepaw didn’t even think it was possible for Goldenskip to look so panicked.

“A shame really. I can only imagine you haven’t told her so she doesn’t realise how terrible you really are.”

“Goldenskip isn’t terrible.” Firepaw snapped.

Waspsight snorted. “Looks like she managed to fool the both of you since you are defending her.”

Flowerwhisker hissed. “Goldenskip is one of the best warriors of Farm Clan. If anyone is terrible it is you, you sent those chickens after Firepaw.”

“I didn’t send them after Firepaw per say. She was just caught in the middle, that’s all.”

“And that is suddenly supposed to make it better?” Flowerwhisker growled. “You are trespassing and you shouldn’t be here.”

Waspsight snickered. “Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Firepaw shook her head and growled herself. “Why are you even here? You left the clan so you have no right to come by!”

“And you are telling me this?” Waspsight didn’t looked at all fazed which irritated Firepaw to no end. He wasn’t taking this seriously! Then again they weren’t actually doing anything to him and they were covered in blood that the chickens drew.

Chickens!

Goldenskip crouched, ready to leap and deal with Waspsight herself when a loud yowl ripped through the air. Waspsight’s eyes widened in panic but before he could move, a car slammed into his body, tacking and pinning him to the ground. 

“Cedarstar!” Firepaw cried out in shock, not expecting their leader to suddenly appear.

“Mum!” Flowerwhisker jumped up, ready to protect her mother if she needed to.

Waspsight stared up at Cedarstar who had him pinned. Her eyes narrowed but ablaze with fury and her fur puffed up and bristling. A low hiss escaping her jaws as she stared down at him.

“Cedarstar.” Waspsight’s voice was even and blasé.

“Waspsight.” Cedarstar replied, her ear flicking.

“What do I owe to your pleasure for you coming to say hello?” Waspsight asked as he shoved her off him and rolled to his paws. His tail flicked as he walked around Cedarstar, unfazed by his clear taunting but seemed irritated that Cedarstar wasn’t showing any reaction to his words.

Though she did bare her teeth at him in warning when he got too close to her.

“You shouldn’t be here, Waspsight. You know the borders. Get out of here and we won’t make this difficult.”

Waspsight snickered. “Are you sure this won’t become difficult?”

Cedarstar’s eyes narrowed and bared her teeth once more. Firepaw had never seen Cedarstar look so angry at someone even though it did seem like Waspsight deserved the treatment. Waspsight…Her grandfather if she recalled correctly.

That thought was definitely unsettling as she took in Waspsight and could see the similarities he shared with Goldenskip. Siblings, Firepaw had to remind herself. They were siblings.

Cedarstar dug her claws into the dirt and hissed lowly. “Leave.”

Waspsight stared at Cedarstar for a beat longer before smirking and waving his tail behind him. “Very well, Cedarstar. I will be on my way. Perhaps you’ll regret that one day but maybe not today.”

Firepaw paused and flicked her ear towards Flowerwhisker. “Did he seriously just rhyme?”

“Apparently.” Flowerwhisker sounded just as shocked as Firepaw felt.

Waspsight sent a smirk towards Goldenskip. “Farewell, sister. Hope we meet again soon.”

“If I meet you again it would’ve been too soon.” Goldenskip said, tone turning snappy.

“Your words wound me, sister.” Waspsight laughed before flicking his tail at Cedarstar and bounding off out of the territory.

Goldenskip snorted and looked away from the retreating form. She looked at Flowerwhisker and Firepaw before focusing fully on her apprentice. Firepaw met her gaze evenly and lowered her head slightly as she glanced towards the wounds that littered her body from the chickens.

They really were a lot more dangerous than they looked.

Cedarstar approached the three and Flowerwhisker stepped forward to nuzzle her mother. Her tail curling as she flicked her ear and Cedarstar focused her gaze on Goldenskip.

Goldenskip looked towards her leader and then flicked her ear in greeting before looking away. Firepaw glanced between the two but Cedarstar nodded towards Flowerwhisker before stepping back towards the camp. She flicked her tail for the three other cats to follow behind her.

Goldenskip growled lowly to herself and stormed after Cedarstar, brushing past the leader. Flowerwhisker and Firepaw shared an uneasy glance between each other. Firepaw lowered her head as Flowerwhisker laid her tail across the younger cat’s back.

“Don’t worry, Firepaw.” Flowerwhisker’s voice was soft and comforting.

“I’m not worried.” Firepaw muttered.

“Of course you’re not.”

Cedarstar looked over her shoulder at the two of them. “Come on, you two. Hurry up.”

“Yes mother.” Flowerwhisker sounded miffed but Firepaw saw her playful grin.

Goldenskip spoke up from far ahead of them. “Firepaw. Don’t hang behind. We need to get your wounds checked out by Pondheart.”

Firepaw flicked her ear. “What? It’s fine.”

Flowerwhisker gave Firepaw a once over. “Sure. You look fine, if you don’t count the blood stains on your fur and the dirt that you are entirely covered in.”

Firepaw huffed and looked away feeling a flush across her body at the comment. Fine. She figured it was better to not argue with the warriors right now. She wouldn’t be afraid to argue later but Firepaw had enough excitement for the day to sate her for a couple of days at least.

Goldenskip looked back at her apprentice and paused as she saw flames dance around Firepaw before they dissipated into the air as if they never existed in the first place. She saw them briefly at the edge of the territory and shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind.

If Mallowscar was still alive perhaps she would tell her sister about it but Mallowscar is dead.

Pondheart was the sole medicine cat.

Goldenskip shook her head and ignored the lingering question that floated through her mind. _What does that mean exactly?_


	9. Chapter 9

Firepaw grumbled and scuffed the ground with her claws as she stared at the mouse quite a distance in front of her. She wasn’t too bothered though. Pondheart had requested that Firepaw take it easy because it still had only been a few days since the attack of the chickens.

Goldenskip had apparently taken that as Firepaw remaining around camp.

It didn’t help that Amberpaw and Sparkpaw made fun of her because of her restrictions. Amberpaw made the most fun out of teasing Firepaw about getting bested by chickens. Though Firepaw had retorted that Amberpaw probably would’ve cried after getting hurt by the chickens and Firepaw never even shed a tear.

Sparkpaw had laughed saying that it was a good point.

Firepaw had still grumbled as she watched her sisters perform hunt and patrol after hunt and patrol. She was jealous and bitter that they were still allowed to go out. The only upside was that Flowerwhisker promised to take her chicken hunting again.

At least Firepaw could come out of it with a chicken and boast about it to Amberpaw and Sparkpaw.

Cherryheart raised an eyebrow as she stopped behind the apprentice. “You glaring at the mouse won’t make it fall over dead.”

Firepaw jumped and shot a glare towards Cherryheart who chuckled as she sat beside the apprentice. Her tail curling around herself as she smirked playfully at her. Firepaw rolled her eyes and looked away once more, watching the mouse run away through the grass.

“I know.”

Cherryheart hummed. “Dandelionfur has given birth. Amberpaw and Sparkpaw already saw the kits before they were dragged off by their mentors to do some more hunting.”

“I know.”

“Aren’t you going to see them?”

“Dunno.”

Cherryheart looked over at her niece, tail twitching ever so slightly and her eyes were soft. “You’ve been out of it for the past few days, Goldenskip is worried about you ya know.”

Firepaw growled and unsheathed her claws to dig them into the dirt. “She’s the one who is keeping me from my apprentice duties.”

“Well yeah but she is still worried about you. You seem to have lost a lot of interest in everything and Goldenskip doesn’t know what to do.” Cherryheart looked over towards where the warrior was last seen. “Flowerwhisker is mildly amused but is getting worried about her as well. So is Cedarstar though she’ll never say it.”

Firepaw rolled her eyes and rested her head on her paws. “Is that meant to make me feel guilty?”

“No. I’m just saying.”

“Good because it didn’t work.”

Cherryheart huffed out a laughed and rolled her eyes at Firepaw’s comment.

She wasn’t going to push for Firepaw to talk who was now staring intently at her paws. She waved the paws across the rocks, her claws scraping against the cool rock and Cherryheart almost winced at the sound. Firepaw paused and stopped the action and sheathed her claws again. The sun was warm against their fur and Firepaw could feel fatigue tugging at the back of her mind that was almost luring her into the embrace of sleep.

Firepaw gazed up at the clouds that rolled across the sky and flicked an ear out of unease. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she studied them closely. Nothing out of the ordinary.

So why was she feeling agitated?

Cherryheart followed her gaze and made a humming noise in the back of her throat. Her tail flicking slightly from side to side. She didn’t seem too bothered by the clouds so Firepaw rested her head back on her paws, not wanting to care too much.

“Cherryheart?” The warrior let out a hum again. “Why doesn’t the clan like Goldenskip? Like, Waspsight made it sound as though-“

“Wait a second.” Cherryheart cut in, her tone curt and harsh. “Who did you say?”

Firepaw snapped her head up to see the frantic and terrified look that was settled within Cherryheart’s eyes.

“Waspsight?” Firepaw squeaked out, not sounded so certain and it sounded more like a question rather than a blunt statement.

Cherryheart’s eyes narrowed and then growled lowly to herself. Her tail lashed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes were narrowed and claws unsheathed, digging into the ground.

Firepaw was shocked by her reaction.

While she had gotten the hint that Waspsight wasn’t well liked, she didn’t realise how much hatred Waspsight’s other kits, Firepaw’s aunts and uncles, held for him. Did they all dislike him or was Cherryheart the oddity of her siblings? Would Emberheart have the same reaction?

“Waspsight.” Cherryheart growled and then took a deep breath. “Don’t believe a world he says, got it, kit?”

“Why not?”

“Believe me. He’s a liar and will do whatever he can to twist the world to his own desires.”

Firepaw gulped and laid her ears back. “Then…Why does the clan hate Goldenskip so much?”

Cherryheart paused and seemed to remember that was Firepaw’s very first question. Her eyes closed as she forced her anger down and away from accidentally lashing out at the apprentice who wouldn’t deserve it.

“It’s difficult.” The warrior finally said as she watched the sun begin to set. “I don’t actually know why they don’t like her. Not the entire story that is so I don’t think you should be asking me that question.”

“I haven’t had the ability to talk with Goldenskip though. And she’s meant to be my mentor.” Firepaw couldn’t help the slight hiss to her words but Cherryheart lightly struck her with her tail.

Firepaw huffed and looked away. “What? It’s true.”

“I know, but a negative attitude isn’t going to get you anywhere, Firepaw.” Cherryheart said with a light laugh.

Before they could say anything else they all heard footsteps approach them. They both turned to see Goldenskip walking towards them with a curious expression on her face as she studied to the two of them closely. Her ear twitched.

“I wasn’t corrupting your apprentice.” Cherryheart laughed as Goldenskip reached them.

The older warrior rolled her eyes. “Should I really believe that?”

“You don’t want me to respond to that, don’t you?”

“I think you already know the answer.”

Firepaw couldn’t help but laugh at the two warriors. Even though her mind was still reeling, at least she had them to keep her focused on her surroundings and aware. Her tail twitched as she pushed herself up to her paws.

Goldenskip looked at Firepaw. “Come on. I know you must be going a bit stir-crazy and I want to show you around the gathering place away from the gathering times.”

Cherryheart tilted her head to the side with a snicker. “Is Firepaw going stir-crazy or you?”

“Cherryheart, please be quiet.”

Cherryheart winked at Firepaw. “She’s behaving with her words for you. She won’t be like this the second you become a warrior and no longer a child.”

Firepaw snickered and Goldenskip looked as though she was about to strike at Cherryheart but held herself back. She gently flicked both of them with her tail. Her eyes sparkled and then rolled them in exasperation.

Firepaw grinned. “Is that so?”

“Stop corrupting my apprentice.” Goldenskip muttered.

“I’m not corrupting her.” Cherryheart huffed and shook her fur out. “Anyway, do you want me to tag along?”

“If you want.”

“I’ll go and get Stormpaw then.” Cherryheart purred. “I know you don’t want to be around Lakeshadow right now. I saw that argument.”

Firepaw blinked. “Argument? With Lakeshadow?”

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Goldenskip brushed off and Firepaw knew she was lying.

Goldenskip then chuckled as she watched Cherryheart trot away. Towards Lakeshadow and Stormpaw, and then turned her attention back to Firepaw. Firepaw met her mentor’s gaze, raising a brow at her out of curiosity.

“Goldenskip?”

“Excited to have Stormpaw join us?”

The question sent a flush throughout Firepaw’s body. She turned her head away and laid her ears back. The action caused Goldenskip to laugh loudly at her. “No. What makes you say that?”

“No reason. Don’t worry about it, kit.”

Firepaw made a face and then turned away, tail flicking around her paws. “Yeah, yeah. Like I believe that.”

Goldenskip was about to say something but Cherryheart and Stormpaw reached them. The other apprentice seemed excited be able to get away from camp for a little while longer and Goldenskip noticed how Firepaw perked up.

Cherryheart leaned towards Goldenskip and snickered. “Don’t embarrass the poor kit.”

“Why would I ever do that?”

“Because you’re you.” Cherryheart replied easily as she began to walk away. “Come on then!”

Firepaw laughed at the disgruntled expression on Goldenskip’s face but it fell as she glanced towards Amberpaw and Sparkpaw. Her sisters were silent as they stared at her with unreadable expressions. Firepaw laid her ears back out of nervousness.

Stormpaw noticed her unease and bounded towards her, lightly nudging her with his shoulder. “Hey, Fire!”

She jerked back to awareness and blinked at the older apprentice. “Stormpaw?”

“Come on. Goldenskip and Cherryheart are waiting for us. Can’t keep them waiting, you know that hate that.” He paused and then laughed. “Well, Cherryheart is patient, Goldenskip is as patient as a fox sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Firepaw forced a smile. “I get that.”

Cherryheart looked back at them. “Well the other apprentices will be coming soon, don’t worry.”

Stormpaw grinned at Firepaw and then bounded forward, tail raised high. Firepaw quickly followed after him, her paws thudding on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

“Get off him!”

A loud yowl ripped through the air.

“He’s trespassing!”

“No he isn’t!”

“We are literally in the land that belongs to no clan!” Lilypaw snarled as she puffed up her body.

“No, I’m not!”

“Amberpaw!”

Firepaw grabbed Amberpaw’s scruff, wondering briefly why her sister was here in the first place. Then with a powerful tug, Firepaw yanked Amberpaw off of Thunderpaw who growled and hissed at her and Martinpaw. Martinpaw had puffed out his fur but Stormpaw’s own growl caused him to hesitated.

Amberpaw twisted in Firepaw’s grip, trying to reach her but was unable to do so. Firepaw thanked her luck that Amberpaw was unable to strike her.

“Let go of me, Firepaw!” Amberpaw yowled.

Firepaw huffed and tossed her aside before planting herself between Amberpaw and Thunderpaw. Her fur puffed up in anger and to attempt to intimidate her littermate. Stormpaw joined her and also growled at Martinpaw, Daypaw and Sparkpaw, to which the latter two pointedly ignored him. Thunderpaw shook himself and stared in shock at the two Farm Clan apprentices.

“What are you doing?” Firepaw hissed. “This is a safe zone and you’re attacking another apprentice?!”

Violetpaw hissed lowly as her tail lashed from side to side. The apprentice and her brother, Flintpaw, were recent apprentices to Gorge Clan but even Firepaw didn’t want to get on her bad side. Violetpaw looked as though she was one moment away from outright attacking Amberpaw.

Firepaw looked over to Tawnypaw who was silent. Observing the actions around her in silence, trying to figure out what to do. As one of the older apprentices, Firepaw didn’t feel sorry for her suddenly being in charge of the other apprentices.

Featherpaw growled. “What is your problem?”

Amberpaw shook her body and narrowed her eyes at Firepaw. “What are you doing? Siding with them.”

Firepaw frowned. “You attacked them.”

“They deserve it.” Martinpaw argued and Stormpaw frowned at him. Daypaw looked at her brother and flicked an ear uneasily when Martinpaw turned to look at her. “Don’t they?”

Daypaw pursed her lips and turned away once again.

Martinpaw bared his teeth at her. Stormpaw unsheathed his claws in a threatening manner. Firepaw copied him and crouched, lowering her body to the ground. They pointedly kept in front of the other apprentices even though they could take care of themselves.

Thunderpaw shook his fur and Cloudpaw rushed up to her brother. She nuzzled his side and checked him over for any wounds. There wasn’t any but it wasn’t something to ignore.

Firepaw frowned and Stormpaw shook his head. “It’s a peaceful time here and all of us are just apprentices. We are here to meet and talk without our mentors hanging around us.”

Redpaw flicked his tail. “Perhaps that was the wrong choice.”

Amberpaw snarled. “Don’t you dare say that!”

Cloudpaw yowled. “You attacked my brother! Unprovoked!”

Thunderpaw sighed and looked at Cloudpaw. He rested his tail on her back. “Relax.”

“Relax?!” She screeched as she pulled away from him. Her eyes narrowed accusatory at him. “After they attacked you unfairly? You’re telling me to relax?!”

Thunderpaw reeled back slight but then shook his head. “Let’s all be calm and responsible about this.”

“Yeah, they should be responsible.” Lilypaw agreed loudly.

Firepaw laid her ears back. “Guys…”

Martinpaw leaped forward before anyone could say anything else. Firepaw jerked as she saw his shadow and leaped forward, tackling Stormpaw out of the way. Stormpaw let out a startled cry as he then slammed into the ground before Martinpaw managed to catch Firepaw.

His claws dug into Firepaw’s fur and she let out a startled cry. Martinpaw’s eyes widened as his paw strike downwards, catching her cheek and splattering against the ground. Firepaw jerked away with a shocked gasp just before she hit the ground from the force of Martinpaw’s leap.

“Firepaw-“ Martinpaw started but was quickly cut off.

“Martinpaw!”

Stormpaw grabbed the scruff of the older apprentice and yanked him off of Firepaw. Martinpaw snarled out of surprised and strike his face as well. Firepaw could only gap as she saw the two male apprentices almost wrestle and just hissed at each other.

It was a stand-off.

Firepaw staggered to her paws and felt a few of the other apprentices press against her. Helping her get stable on her paws though the world had tilted to the point it was like the ground was about to be pulled from underneath her. She closed her eyes and struggled to inhale.

Gravelpaw let out a comforting purr.

Firepaw jerked away from them and approached Stormpaw. “Stormpaw. Don’t hurt him.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Stormpaw replied but his eyes never left Martinpaw. “But he stepped over the lines. He attacked his own clanmate and didn’t care about Amberpaw attacking another cat unprovoked.”

“I was being a good clan cat.” Martinpaw hissed. “I’m almost a warrior.”

“And as you’re almost a warrior you should know that you can never attack another cat unprovoked.” Stormpaw lashed his tail and adjusted his paws. “Yet what did you do? You wanted to attack me. The only reason you didn’t was because Firepaw protected me.”

“Her fault.”

Martinpaw’s eyes locked with Firepaw. The young apprentice felt fear prickle across her fur at his gaze. It was dark and haunting, unfamiliar.

Firepaw shivered but didn’t back down.

This wasn’t the Martinpaw she knew.

“Martinpaw…” Firepaw murmured.

Stormpaw glanced briefly at Firepaw before shaking his head and turning back to Martinpaw. “Knock it off! Martinpaw you are going to be scaring everyone with your current actions.”

“And?” Martinpaw scoffed. “I heard from Iceseed that it is a surprise that Firepaw hasn’t died yet. Considering that she is the same age Scorchpaw was when he died as Goldenskip’s apprentice. It’s a wonder why Cedarstar gave her to Goldenskip with that track record.”

Firepaw paused and ice-cold fear flashed through her.

What?

Flintpaw snarled. “That was too far Martinpaw! Out of every thing you could’ve said that was a paw too far across the line. How could you say that?”

“It is true.”

“Is it?” Stormpaw challenged. “Is it really true or are you just absorbing the information given to you from the rest of our clan?”

Firepaw found her voice. “Can we not discuss these issues around cats that aren’t from our clan? Whatever drama our clan is in isn’t something that everyone should know.”

Stormpaw nodded and stepped forward but Amberpaw growled.

Stormpaw frowned. “Amberpaw…?”

Amberpaw raised her head. “I know that Martinpaw is telling the truth. Sparkpaw and I both heard the same story. I’m not surprised that Goldenskip hasn’t said anything to Firepaw in order to manipulate her into thinking she’s a saint.”

Firepaw shook her head. “You’re lying!”

“And you know that how exactly?”

“You know that everyone can have their own views on certain instances. That doesn’t mean you aren’t right but has Goldenskip ever said anything to the contrary?” Firepaw demanded, tail lashing.

Before Amberpaw, Sparkpaw and Martinpaw could say anything else there was a loud yowl.

Junglestar, Blueheart, Gingerwind and Cloudfur burst from the direction of Jungle Clan. Their fur was slightly bristled as they stared at the group of apprentices. Junglestar was confused before her eyes landed on Firepaw and her wounded cheek and the slight scratches on Thunderpaw. She flicked her tail hesitantly, unsure of whether or not she should do something.

“Junglestar!” Gravelpaw cried as he ran towards his leader and the warriors. “Gingerwind!”

“Gravelpaw!” Gingerwind met her apprentice and checked him over for any wounds he obtained during his time away from her. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Gravelpaw’s voice was shaky but Firepaw knew he was telling the truth.

Junglestar shook her head and then flicked her tail, her gaze trailing over the other apprentices who had yet to move. “What happened here? We smelt some blood and could hear yelling.” She paused and then frowned, ears twitching back in irritation. “Did any of you get into a fight?”

“Clearly.” Lilypaw grumbled. “Firepaw is wounded and Thunderpaw is ruffled up. What else do you expect?”

“Lilypaw.” Tawnypaw hissed.

“What? It’s clear as day.”

Junglestar sighed and walked over to Firepaw. “Are you alright? That wound looks like it will be irritated soon if it doesn’t get checked out.”

Firepaw lowered her head. She already knew that. It still stung since it wasn’t getting looked at and Firepaw wished she knew where Goldenskip was. At least her mentor would know what to do.

Junglestar sighed and raised her head fully. “Just our luck. No medicine cat apprentices are here.”

“Why do we need medicine cat apprentices, Junglestar?” Cedarstar’s voice rang out as she, Goldenskip, Cherryheart, Rainbark and Snakejaw walked up. Her eyes also trailed over to her clan’s apprentices.

“Firepaw!”

Goldenskip pushed forward eyes widening as she noticed the scratches on Firepaw’s cheek. Firepaw didn’t even hesitate before padding towards her and Goldenskip lowered her head to check the wound. Firepaw didn’t know if that would help since Goldenskip wasn’t Pondheart who was the medicine cat.

“What happened?” Goldenskip asked quietly but it was so quiet that everyone could hear it.

Rainbark rolled his eyes. “Your apprentice probably started something.”

Goldenskip’s previously flat fur suddenly puffed up in anger and outrage as she turned to face the deputy. Her eyes narrowed at him as three cats from the other three clans suddenly approached with their own leaders in shock. Gorgestar laid his ears back as he looked at the apprentices while Beachstar let out a low hiss as he noticed the state of Thunderpaw.

Islandstar snapped her head towards Beachstar and opened her mouth to speak. “Beachstar! Don’t do anything rash! They are only apprentices. It’s normally for them to be a little rougher with each other.”

Cloudpaw growled as she spun around to face Martinpaw again. “This was an actual attack.”

“Oh relax.” Martinpaw snapped. “Only Firepaw was actually hurt. Thunderpaw is just ruffled up.”

Goldenskip met Rainbark’s eyes. “Seems like Firepaw didn’t do anything and still got injured. So what were you trying to hint at, Rainbark? I’d hate for you to be wrong in your previous statement that _my_ apprentice did something when clearly she didn’t.”

Firepaw looked away as Stormpaw sat beside her. Snakejaw and Cherryheart shared a look between them and Cherryheart stepped forward, her expression gentle.

“Let’s actually ask the apprentices. I mean, they were directly involved.” Cherryheart smiled. “Isn’t that the best option?”

“Cherryheart is right.” Cedarstar started but was cut off by Beachstar.

“Your apprentice basically admitted that he attacked one of my apprentices!” Beachstar snarled. “And you aren’t doing anything to punish him? Or acknowledge that he implied it?”

Cedarstar looked directly at Beachstar and calmly flicked her tail. “I haven’t forgotten it nor have I ignored it.”

Beachstar snorted and raised his head, lashing his tail. “Doesn’t seem like that.”

Goldenskip growled, interrupting the two leaders. “I’m taking my apprentice to Pondheart. She’s injured and Tigerfur should probably take Thunderpaw home as well to make sure he isn’t actually injured.” She met Cedarstar’s eyes. “Every minute here leaves Firepaw more likely to get an infection.”

“Take her then.” Cedarstar said.

Goldenskip nodded and turned to Firepaw and Stormpaw. Stormpaw raised his head in defiance. “I’m going with you. I’d rather not be around Martinpaw for any longer.”

“Fair enough.”

Rainbark eyed Goldenskip as she passed him. The female warrior frowned at him and then turned away to look at the apprentices once more. The deputy unsheathed the claws on one paw and flicked his tail out in front of Goldenskip.

Goldenskip paused and then turned her head towards Rainbark. “Rainbark?”

“I’m just surprised that you actually care about Firepaw.” Rainbark said simply. “Don’t worry about it.”

Firepaw frowned as Goldenskip just continued walking away from Rainbark. She didn’t give the deputy another look. Firepaw and Stormpaw shared a look between each other as they followed Goldenskip away from the collected group of cats.

Firepaw laid her ears back as she heard Beachstar and Cedarstar start to talk to the apprentices. The other warriors and leaders were also talking and soon the voices began to fade into the background.

Firepaw sighed and Stormpaw sent her a worried look.

She sent him a reassuring smile but even she could tell that it was just forced.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some more Goldenskip and Firepaw interactions along with the story of Scorchpaw!!

Pondheart pulled her paw away from Firepaw’s cheek. The apprentice kept her gaze on the floor though she could tell Stormpaw was sitting nearby. Iceseed, Emberheart and Dandelionfur were watching her closely from the nursery area.

Firepaw curled herself into a ball and curled her tail around her body.

Pondheart sighed and dropped her paw beside Firepaw. “Your wound could’ve been worse. What happened exactly?”

“She was attacked by Martinpaw.” Stormpaw replied.

“Martinpaw?!” Iceseed cried, leaping to her feet and Sandwing frowned from where he was eating a mouse with Rabbitshine.

“Yeah. He was being a rude shit.” Firepaw hissed, raising her head and flicking her tail. “You can ask him yourself when he gets back but I doubt he’ll tell you the truth.”

“Language.” Emberheart said and Firepaw hissed at her mother, jumping to her feet.

“I was attacked by a lying piece of actual fox shit and you are telling me to watch my language?!” Firepaw cried and Stormpaw turned to her most likely to tell her to calm down. Jokes on him, she wasn’t. “Seriously? That’s what you are focused on!”

Emberheart frowned at her daughter as she also stood up. “Firepaw-“

“He even said he was surprised that I was even alive because Goldenskip is my mentor! He basically insinuated that attacking me was because Goldenskip is my mentor and therefore why should I be hanging around!” Firepaw cried.

“I’m sure he was overreacting.” Iceseed said and Firepaw snarled loudly, causing her to stop.

Firepaw’s eyes burned as she glared at Iceseed. “You told him yourself. You told him that you were surprised that I, your own granddaughter, was still alive because Goldenskip is my mentor. You said it yourself! Don’t even try to lie about it! Amberpaw and Sparkpaw were both told the same thing!”

That caused all the cats to freeze.

Clearly they had not been expecting Firepaw’s outburst like this.

“What did she do?” Firepaw snarled and then shook her head, her voice laced with venom. “No. let me guess. She didn’t actually do anything. What happened to Scorchpaw must’ve been out of her control. Do you even know what happened? I don’t but let me tell you, you are crazy in thinking that Goldenskip would willingly hurt anyone!”

“Firepaw-“ Emberheart tried to say.

Firepaw clambered to her paws. “That’s why Goldenskip isn’t here right now. Because she knows you guys would just managed to spin the blame onto her. Like you always do!”

Firepaw shook her head and despite a protest from Pondheart, she bolted out of the barn.

None of them attempted to follow her and she didn’t care.

Firepaw scented the air and followed Goldenskip’s scent trail. It was leading towards the two-leg area on the other side of their territory. The apprentice was confused but she didn’t want to really dwell on it too much. It was Goldenskip’s business and she couldn’t say that the warrior had to tell her everything.

Goldenskip was a secretive warrior by nature and didn’t like to talk to anyone.

The apprentice noticed the fence line against the Thunder path and slowed her steps down. Her paws began to seep into the soft dirt that showed moons of being used and being affected by the weather. Firepaw’s gaze ran along the top of the fence, hoping that Goldenskip was actually there.

Her scent said she was here.

There.

Goldenskip was seated on top of the fence, staring out at the land opposite their territory. Her green eyes didn’t even flicker towards Firepaw as the apprentice steadily approached her.

There was a chance that the warrior hadn’t heard her approach but Firepaw doubted that.

_Goldenskip is good at hiding her feelings if need be._ Firepaw reminded herself. _She probably heard me and just didn’t want to show it._

Firepaw crouched and leaped onto the fence beside her mentor. Her paws scrambled to get purchase on the wood. Thankfully, Firepaw was able to stabilise herself and her tail raised for extra balance.

Firepaw settled down on one of the wooden pillars and stared at the land. Her ears twitched in interest as she noticed a few rabbits bounding along the land. A huge bird, a hawk, swooped down and scooped up one of the many rabbits. The squeal caused Firepaw’s ears to pull forward.

“We only hunt outside our territory when prey is scarce.”

Firepaw glanced at her mentor but still Goldenskip wasn’t looking at her.

“Really? But prey is always running well.” Firepaw said.

Goldenskip let out a hum, and an ear flicked. “You shouldn’t be here, kit. You have to rest up from that wound of yours.”

Firepaw grumbled and looked away, down towards the ground. The grass rustled in the wind as a hawk let out another loud cry. The scent of the Thunder path hit Firepaw’s nose and she almost flinched at the strong stench of it but caught herself just in time.

“Yeah. Pondheart is going to yell at me when I get back.”

“I can guarantee that. Medicine cats are just like that.” Goldenskip said off-handily.

Firepaw glanced towards her. “Oh? How so? How do you know, you dislike hanging around Pondheart.”

Goldenskip snorted. “It’s a stupid reason, kit. It’s nothing against Pondheart really, just me being sentimental.”

Firepaw raised a brow.

Goldenskip chuckled. “My sister, Mallowscar, was the medicine cat. She died long before you were born. Probably even before you and your sisters were thought of by your parents. Pondheart had just received her medicine name and was forced to become the medicine cat after Mallowscar died.”

“How did she die?”

“A fox. It was going after Martinkit and Daykit after they managed to get out of the barn without anyone noticing. Mallowscar realised and died protecting them.”

“Do they remember?” Firepaw asked, wondering if that is why Martinpaw and Daypaw act like they do.

“Probably not. They were really young. Not even a moon and a half old. It was a surprise that they managed to get away without being noticed.” Goldenskip said and sighed. “Iceseed said I was meant to be watching them when I wasn’t. I wasn’t anywhere near the barn and only heard their screams and the fox when Mallowscar already reached them.

“I didn’t get there in time.”

Firepaw let her ears fall. “Is that why the Clan turns you away?”

“No…” Goldenskip paused and then shook her head. “Well, not the original reason at least. I guess…Do you really want to know the reason? I can’t say it all because I don’t know the other side of the story. Only Waspsight knows that.”

That caught Firepaw’s attention. “Hang on.”

“Hm?”

“How does Waspsight know the other side of the story? And if so, is that why he isn’t part of the clan? Is that why the clan pushes him away?”

“That is a lot of questions, kit. Ask one at a time.” Goldenskip said, lightly flicking her with her tail. “And calm down, you are beginning to sound harried.”

Firepaw sighed and took a few calming breaths. “Okay. Okay. I’m good, I swear I’m good.”

Goldenskip eyed her carefully before lowering and softening her voice. “Deep breath, Firepaw. Try and focus on your immediate surroundings. Tell me four things you can hear.”

Firepaw thought Goldenskip was crazy but she still followed her mentor’s words. “You, the grass blowing in the wind. The hawk screeching and what sounds like a river in the distance.”

“Good, good.” Goldenskip nodded. “Four things you can see?”

“You. The fence. The Thunder Path.”

“Two things you can smell?”

Firepaw could feel her body relaxing and her mind began to clear up from her previous outburst. Goldenskip clearly knew that this would help calm her down and ease her mind and mental state. The apprentice took a deep breath to answer Goldenskip’s question though there was no push for a response. “You…and the grass.”

“Two things you can feel?”

“The wind and fence.”

Goldenskip nodded and hummed but didn’t take her eyes off of Firepaw. Firepaw turned her gaze properly to face Goldenskip and noticed the warm and concern within her mentor’s eyes. A sight Firepaw was certain that not many others could see or even wanted to acknowledge it.

There were a few more moments of silence before Goldenskip broke it with a worried question. “Are you alright? Be honest with me. I can’t help you if you aren’t being honest.”

Firepaw paused and looked down at her paws, her tail tucking close to her body. “I…Better. I don’t know what overcame me there, I’ve never had that before. Like, I’ve been emotional as a young kit but that died off.”

“That is only because you were hushed.”

Firepaw snapped her head up to Goldenskip. “What?”

Goldenskip sighed. “You were hushed…Silenced. Your mother and father should’ve let you let your emotions out or that you know…the past wasn’t hidden. I kind of wished that they told you about Scorchpaw and me rather than hide it from you.”

“Did they try and tell me?” Firepaw asked, genuinely curious. She knew she wasn’t all too close with her parents and siblings now but Sparkpaw and Amberpaw made it sound as though they were closer with their parents than she was.

Was that just because Firepaw’s mentor is Goldenskip?

Why?

“Yeah. But apparently you were too outspoken. Snarky and sassy. Not wanting to listening to such stories when you didn’t know the story. I guess Emberheart realised that she didn’t know the full story and you weren’t taking it.”

Firepaw chuckled. That sounded like her.

Goldenskip fell silent again and stared at the swaying grass blades. Firepaw wondered if this was where Goldenskip came to get away from the clan and where she sometimes goes when she wants to be alone. No one else had been in this area from the scent markers.

Firepaw’s heart warmed at the realisation that Goldenskip trusted her to be in her area.

Something about this area was important to Goldenskip.

“Goldenskip?” There was a hum. “Can you please tell me about Scorchpaw? Please?”

Goldenskip sighed and turned her gaze to meet the younger’s eyes. “Do you really want to know the complete truth? Be honest, kit. I won’t tell you unless I know for certain that you are ready and certain.”

“I’m certain.”

Goldenskip sighed again. Firepaw wondered if it was alright to actually push for answers. Sure, she wanted the entire story but if it was stressing Goldenskip out then perhaps she shouldn’t. However, she never got to suggest otherwise before Goldenskip started speaking.

“Okay. I better start from the very beginning. Long before Scorchpaw and his littermates were born or perhaps even thought of.”

Firepaw frowned. _How relevant is this?_

“I know what you are thinking. Why is this important? But believe me. Waspsight is my brother and Iceseed was one of my closest friends, of course our relationship goes back long before Scorchpaw’s death.” Goldenskip explained. “Still want to listen?”

“I-“ She paused momentarily before nodding. “Of course. I asked. Nothing there has changed.”

Goldenskip nodded. “Very well. Well, as you know, Waspsight is my brother and we were close for the most part. Mallowscar helped ease any issues between us and when we joined Farm Clan we began to get distant. I began being friends with Iceseed, I know that is a huge surprise but we were friends. However, Waspsight didn’t really like it as he grew infatuated with Iceseed.”

“Infatuated?”

“Essentially a crush that is unhealthier. You only become focused on that person. It’s a short-lived but intense set of emotions.” Goldenskip explained.

Firepaw nodded in understanding.

“Well, whatever it was. Waspsight eventually began to push Iceseed and I away from each other. It was fine though. I had Sandwing.”

Firepaw tilted her head. “You two were close?”

“We were mates.”

“Oh.”

“Clearly we didn’t last. Waspsight ended up running off with a Beach Clan cat when Iceseed was expecting his litter that Scorchpaw was a part of. He was also close with Farmstar despite how much of a masochist she was.” Goldenskip’s voice trailed into a growl. “Waspsight didn’t care that he was leaving his pregnant mate. He still left.”

Firepaw frowned briefly before schooling her features. This was a lot more than she was expecting to be told. Apparently there must’ve been a build up of emotions and thoughts that Goldenskip needed to get out about this whole thing. Already, Firepaw knew that her clan mates were not aware of the full story or at least refused to acknowledge it.

“So, Iceseed grew closer to Sandwing. I was upset but really I wanted to yell at the world and Star Clan for that. However, it was neither of theirs fault. They were doing what they could to calm Iceseed down because of how upset she was.” Goldenskip said.

“Soon enough, they became mates and I felt down for quite a long time. Cedarstar may have been unknown of her feelings about me but even I could tell that she didn’t want me to feel upset about myself. Therefore when Iceseed’s kits were born she told me that she’d let me mentor the kit that seemed to like me the most.”

“That was Scorchpaw?”

Goldenskip nodded. “Yes. Cedarstar gave me Scorchpaw to train. He was closest in appearance to Waspsight and I was also one of the few cats that never made him feel unsafe. Even Iceseed treated him like an outsider, she didn’t mean to do it though. Waspsight as a complete fox-heart.”

Her head tilted up towards the sky. “However, no one argued when I was made his mentor. If there was one cat who could handle being around Scorchpaw, it was going to be me. The entire clan said it was one of Cedarstar’s best ideas.”

“But they said you being my mentor was Cedarstar’s worst idea.” Firepaw was confused. What exactly happened? She knew Scorchpaw died but how?

“That’s correct.”

“What happened to him?”

Goldenskip stretched out a paw to lightly bat at the long strands of grass. “He died. We were out after some training, returning back to camp after some practise fighting skills. I wanted to ensure he knew how to fight and Scorchpaw was quite excited for that practise.

“However, we got distracted. You see, Scorchpaw and his siblings knew about their father. Therefore they were all intrigued of knowing who he was but knew that it would be pointless. Waspsight wanted nothing to do with Farm Clan but I think he must’ve gotten news of Iceseed’s kits and therefore knew they were his.”

“What did he do?”

“I’m getting there, kit.”

Firepaw felt her body flush in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Goldenskip chuckled. “It’s alright. I know impatience, kit.”

Firepaw ducked her head. “Still embarrassing.”

Goldenskip looked up at the clouds. “We were walking past this very fence when we ran into Waspsight. He was on the other side of the road though and looked over at us. Scorchpaw was confused and I told him that he was Waspsight and Waspsight began to taunt us. Taunted me really and insulted Scorchpaw as his son.

“Scorchpaw didn’t like it. He didn’t like the fact that I was allowing Waspsight to talk about me like that. While he did know that Waspsight was my brother, he didn’t want his siblings to just let him talk about them terribly. Scorchpaw was that type of cat. To always stand up for what’s right.”

Firepaw huffed out a laugh. “I think we would’ve gotten along well.”

“He and Cherryheart were extremely close. So much so that I also helped trained Cherryheart from time to time with Scorchpaw.” Goldenskip admitted. “But yeah, you two would’ve gotten along well. He also wouldn’t allow you to let Amberpaw and Sparkpaw walk all over you like they do currently.”

Firepaw snapped her head towards her, spluttering. “What? I did-“

“You don’t have to say anything, kit. It’s obvious.”

“Oh…”

“Anyway, Scorchpaw bolted towards him. Furious and angry at Waspsight. Waspsight didn’t care, goading him on and this ended up being Scorchpaw’s demise.” Goldenskip unsheathed her claws and dug them into the fence beneath her. “I tried telling him to stop but he didn’t listen.

“He ran across the road and was struck by a monster. Killing him instantly.”

Firepaw paused. “And the clan doesn’t believe you.”

“No.”

“Do you wish you could have stopped him?”

“Every day.” Goldenskip turned to look at her. “But, I can make up for my past mistakes. Though I can’t change what happened I can at least redeem myself. Not to the clan. I’ve long given up caring for their opinions on me. I want to redeem myself for myself and no one else.”

Firepaw twitched her ears and tilted her head. “Really?”

“That’s what you need to remember, Firepaw. Everything you do isn’t for others. It has to be for yourself and for your mental state. Don’t try and please everyone, you will constantly fail and feel worse about yourself.” Goldenskip said and rested her paw on her’s. “Take life one day at a time though and do whatever you can otherwise you’ll regret all the choices you never made.”

Firepaw pulled her ears forward and stared at her mentor. She smiled suddenly at Goldenskip who chuckled and playfully messed her fur on her head.

“Come on, kit. Let’s go back to camp now.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the action part of this story

Firepaw crouched on the fence, eyes focused fully on the grassland on the other side of the thunder path.

Her eyes narrowed in deep thought.

“Firepaw!”

Firepaw turned her head at the call of her name. Her ears laid back with an annoyed flick. She shook her head and looked back towards the field. Something or someone was out there calling out to her.

Whatever it was, Firepaw knew she couldn’t ignore it.

She crouched and then leaped off the fence.

Surely she shouldn’t do what she is currently doing but Firepaw knew that her mind was already made up. Especially after all she’s heard about Waspsight. Which honestly wasn’t much. Hopefully Cedarstar understood her curiosity and wouldn’t be annoyed by her leaving the clan for a little while. Firepaw wasn’t going to be gone long.

Hopefully.

“Firepaw!”

That was definitely Goldenskip.

Firepaw really hoped that Goldenskip wasn’t angry with her.

She wanted to explore and being stuck in the territory wasn’t going to help her. Some things needed more explanation and she knew that nothing at home would help her with this investigation. There were too many things left unanswered and unexplained.

Staring at the thunder path, Firepaw watched as two monsters surged past her. The momentum of the beings almost forced her backwards. Her claws dug into the soft ground as the brown leaves flew from the path and struck her face and body.

Leaf-fall was upon them and soon enough leaf-bare would be there as well.

Firepaw waited a few more heartbeats before she figured it was safe enough for her to cross. Sure, this was incredibly risky and Firepaw knew that she’d have a chewing out once she returned to the clan. After all, leaving the territory unannounced and unprompted by the leader was highly frowned upon to the point it was indeed against the Warrior Code.

She crouched and then bolted across the path.

If there was one thing she knew, Firepaw was very aware of the fact that Goldenskip would probably spot her crossing the thunder path. Her mentor would definitely freak out if she found out and would be filled with worry and panic. A part of Firepaw’s heart tugged with guilt at the memory of Goldenskip telling her how Scorchpaw died.

Now she was going to make Goldenskip feel as though she had failed as a mentor.

She hadn’t.

Firepaw crouched within the long blades of grass. Her ears pricked as she focused on the paw steps of Goldenskip who was steadily approaching the fence line. Should she leave now? Or should she remain until Goldenskip passed by?

No.

Goldenskip would realise that she had crossed the thunder path. That would prompt her mentor to follow right behind her. Regardless of her own safety, as Firepaw would be the only thing on her mind. Maybe she already knew that Firepaw was planning on leaving and was more annoyed by the fact that she had yet to say anything to her.

That made more sense.

Firepaw took a steadying breath.

Looks like she had to do a lot more than she previously planned.

Firepaw took a few tentative steps back. The wind had changed direction, it was minute but enough for Goldenskip’s voice to become softer as it was carried away from the fence and the border. With that, Firepaw knew her scent would be carried towards her mentor and she’d be caught long before she could put distance between herself and Farm Clan’s territory.

With that in mind, Firepaw turned on her paws and ran further into the grass. Hoping that the stalks would hide her body even if Goldenskip stood on the fence. Her mentor would still know she was there but Firepaw wanted to attempt to explore more than her home.

She was an apprentice.

All apprentices were curious by nature.

They didn’t like being cooped up without doing anything.

Firepaw found herself wandering a fair distance in a short amount of time. Her ears and tail remained laid back and down in order to prevent herself from being caught. Or seen. Firepaw was very aware of the large birds of prey that filled the skies of the five territories.

She grumbled quietly to herself. Where was she going exactly? To find answers from her grandfather obviously but where? Where was he? She didn’t know these finer details.

Goldenskip may have probably known that information.

Raising her head, Firepaw scented the air. Not even sure why she was doing it. The scent she was seeking was unfamiliar to her and she didn’t even really know what Waspsight really looked like though she had seen him before. It was brief and a lot happened that day so she could excuse herself for not really recalling his appearance.

All she knew for certain was that she looked like him.

Her ears twitched and laid back against her skull.

She looked like him.

His claws unsheathed and dug into the ground, ripping up some of the blades of grass. Her eyes squeezed shut and then promptly shook her head. No. She couldn’t think about that. That isn’t why she was here right now.

She couldn’t lose her nerve now.

If she did then what was the point. Something was drawing her out here so she might as well look for answers that it could offer. Plus, what could be so bad about being out of the territory? Sure, it was against the code but why?

Firepaw pushed herself up into a sitting position, tail curling around her paws. “Well, I’m not going to get any answers by sitting here like I am right now. Might as well do some exploring.”

She looked over her shoulder as she heard Goldenskip’s call again. “Firepaw?!”

Her ears drooped. “Sorry, Goldenskip.”

Yeah. She was going to regret this immensely but she’d already taken the first step.

Wasn’t the saying that the first step is always the hardest? If so, Firepaw could definitely agree with that sentiment. Now that she had started it was easier to keep going. To keep on the path she had laid out in front of herself.

_Please don’t hate me._

When she had started off it was early in the morning and now it was nearing dusk. The setting sun was warming up her fur and Firepaw sighed as she laid on a barrel of hay. It was much like what was within the barn that Farm Clan made their camp in.

Firepaw shook her head. “No. Don’t remember home. You’ll get cold paws.”

“Will you now?”

Firepaw’s entire body fluffed up as a very familiar voice spoke up from near her. A voice belonging to someone that she really wished hadn’t followed her all the way out here. Hiding was now going to be near impossible.

Firepaw snapped her head around to see Goldenskip looking at her.

Her mentor had a single raised eyebrow as she eyed the apprentice. Her tail was slightly flicking, showing her obvious displeasure and annoyance, possibly even anger and hurt, towards Firepaw’s actions. Especially since they were now quite a fair bit from Farm Clan. So much farther than Firepaw would’ve ever expected herself to go.

“Oh.” Firepaw squeaked as she lowered herself, tail curling around her body. “H-Hey, Goldenskip.”

“That’s it?” Goldenskip didn’t actually sound angry and Firepaw knew that that was worse than her actually showing her anger.

“Uh…”

“Do you know how worried we all have been?!” Goldenskip screeched, fur puffing up. There was the anger. “All of us having been looking for you since you disappeared this morning! Stormpaw found your scent by the fence and told me so I hurried off to come and get you. Do you know how worried I was when I found out you ventured over the Thunder Path?!”

Firepaw squeaked and fluffed up her tail. “Uh…I did think about it.”

“Yet you still went across it?!” Goldenskip snarled. “What are you even thinking?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was thinking?”

“At this rate, no.” Her mentor growled. “Get down here and you better have an explanation for why you came all the way out here.”

Firepaw quickly climbed down. The last thing she wanted was to annoy Goldenskip anymore. She had already so much damage already. Firepaw was expecting for Goldenskip to grab her scruff and yank her after her but yet, her mentor didn’t do anything like that.

She just watched Firepaw closely, waiting for the apprentice to voice her thoughts.

Firepaw sat up fully and shifted her paws. The grass was soft under paw but she knew she was just getting distracted now. Her ears twitched as she eyed her mentor worriedly. “Goldenskip.”

“Firepaw.”

“Would you believe me if I told you the truth?” Firepaw hated the fact that her words were quiet and uneasy. Why was she feeling so nervous? It was just Goldenskip.

Goldenskip frowned, looking more confused not angry any longer. “Did you not want to come out here to explore beyond the territory?”

“No…”

Goldenskip pulled back ever so slightly. “Then why-?”

“I wanted to see Waspsight.” Firepaw blurted out.

Goldenskip froze and Firepaw looked down at her paws. Her tail tightened around her body. She messed up. Why oh why did she have to tell her mentor the truth? It wasn’t like she didn’t believe Goldenskip. There was something else and Firepaw knew that.

“Why?” Goldenskip’s voice wasn’t hurt or angry. She sounded confused and stumped. As if she didn’t really know why Firepaw would do so. Firepaw doubted that she actually did know and that is why she needed to explain herself.

Firepaw found herself shrugging slightly. “I just…I think it’s unfair that everyone blames you for Scorchpaw’s death…But Waspsight has the other side of the story, right? I mean, then it would help your side of the story that you didn’t want Scorchpaw to die.”

Goldenskip could only stare at Firepaw.

Her expression unreadable.

Firepaw flicked an ear. “I just…I know it’s stupid but I hate how everyone turns you away. As if you aren’t a part of our Clan. You are. Cedarstar trusts you enough to mentor me even though no one else understands why.”

Goldenskip let out a bitter laugh. “No. It’s not that. I just…Something makes sense now to me.” Firepaw blinked in confusion but the warrior wasn’t upset. “I’m not upset, Firepaw. Honestly, I’m not.”

“You’re not?” Firepaw shook her head in shock. “What? Why not?”

“You’re an apprentice and when have you ever wanted to sit down and not doing anything?” Goldenskip asked, her voice holding a playful tone within it. “What I don’t fully understand is why you didn’t tell me about this before you went ahead and left the territory. Especially since you don’t know what’s out here and if I came with you-“

“But wouldn’t they raise more eyebrows at that?” Firepaw cut off.

Goldenskip paused in thought before slowly nodding.

Firepaw shifted her paws again. “Sure…Perhaps I should’ve told you but how would you tell the clan? Would you even tell them? And if you did they’d consider you a terrible mentor. They already want to put you in the worst light possible that it makes no sense for you to want to continue down that route.”

“Trust me, kit.” Goldenskip snorted. “I’m used to it. I can handle it just fine.”

“But you shouldn’t!”

Goldenskip sighed at Firepaw’s outburst. “I admire your loyalty, Firepaw. But really. It isn’t all that necessary. Not when you should worry about what your family may think or say while you are away and when you return.”

Firepaw frowned and flicked her tail. “Honestly. I don’t even know if I even want to return to Farm Clan if I like being out here better.”

The warrior looked down at her apprentice. Firepaw was pointedly refusing to look at Goldenskip, nervous and apprehensive of seeing the expression upon her mentor’s face. Her tail was nervously twitching but still remained around her paws and body. A nervous tick that was acting as a comfort.

“Okay…”

Firepaw looked up at Goldenskip. “Just, okay?”

Goldenskip looked at Firepaw and nodded. “I’m going to stay here with you. After all, you don’t know your way around here and perhaps Waspsight will be more willing to talk with me around.”

Firepaw perked up. Her previous trepidation began to seep away at the knowledge and comfort of Goldenskip going to be with her.


End file.
